Union of the Snakes
by moonglow11066
Summary: *Complete!* Sequel to Hermione's List! Join Severus and Hermione on the somewhat rocky road to romance
1. The Morning After

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR  
  
A/N: Sequel to Hermione's List. Thanks to Sunglow999 for beta reading, and to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me. You are all fantastic!  
  
I now have a challenge for you all. I couldn't decide on the title, so I'm throwing it open to all you lovely people out there. The person who comes up with the most original title will be sent the next chapter before it gets posted and credited in the Author's Notes. One possible title is Snake Fantasies (husband's suggestion!)  
  
Untitled so far  
  
Chapter 1 - The Morning After  
  
"Why are we sneaking downstairs if no-one's around?"  
"Habit."  
"Yours, not mine."  
"Shut up, Severus."  
  
One Hermione Granger peered round the bottom of the Astronomy tower to see if the corridor was deserted. She was in luck. Darting from the door, she moved from alcove to alcove until she reached the main hall. From here she could reach Gryffindor tower and the safety of her room.  
  
Severus Snape followed at a leisurely pace, watching his lover pattering her way down the corridor, a flash of silver in the dawn light. He stopped. Dawn light? How could that be? There was no way they'd been up in that tower for a full 24 hours, although they had rather lost track of time after their bath... He smiled, no, grinned, to himself. He was actually looking forward to the summer this year, if it meant spending time with the luscious Hermione Granger, top student recently graduated. He wondered how soon he could move her into the dungeons and preferably keep her chained to his bed... He shifted uncomfortably. Was he turning kinky in his old age? Shackles and leather had never appealed to him before...  
  
"All clear." Hermione whispered from the doorway and he joined her.  
"Ah, there you are." They both jumped as Dumbledore appeared at the top of the staircase. "Good morning."  
"Good morning, Headmaster." Severus flushed a little, but kept Hermione clamped to his side. He could feel her attempting to pull away.  
"You both look well rested. I trust your stay in the Astronomy tower was not too arduous?"  
Hermione choked and tried again to move away from Severus, but he dug his fingers into her side.  
"Yes, thank you, Headmaster." He said smoothly, no expression on his face. "I am wondering what the time is.. and the day?"  
"Ah yes. A little gift from us all. We thought a time-delay spell might be agreeable to you. To everyone else, it's the morning after the graduation feast. So you have enough time to say your goodbyes, Miss Granger."  
Hermione relaxed. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll be getting back to Gryffindor tower." She started forward, but was yanked back into Severus's arms.  
"Not just yet, Miss Granger." He murmured against her lips.  
"Professor?" she enquired throatily. He kissed her long and hard.  
"Fifty points to Gryffindor."  
"Oh no, Professor. Sixty to Slytherin." She was in danger of crawling into his robes right in front of the Headmaster. He kissed her again and released her reluctantly.  
"You've just lost the house cup." He smiled. She stepped out of his embrace and smiled wickedly.  
"But I get to keep the trophy." And quickly ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Dumbledore smiled benignly down at Severus.  
"By that I can assume we'll be seeing a lot more of Miss Granger?"  
"Not on your life, Albus. She's staying down in the dungeons." It took a moment for Dumbledore to realise that Severus was joking.  
"I don't like to pry, Severus..."  
"Don't you? I had no idea.."  
"Severus..." Dumbledore's voice followed him as he sauntered towards the dungeons. He looked back at Dumbledore.  
"I'll say this only once, Albus. I will be spending the summer with Miss Granger. If, and I mean if, we decide to take it further, you will be informed." He turned away and continued on his way, "Probably from the rooftops." His voice floated back with a laugh.  
  
Hermione sneaked into the common room and up to her room, careful not to disturb Lavender or Parvati. Quickly shedding her clothes, she slipped into bed and settled under the covers. She winced a bit, but smiled as she snuggled down. Severus had been insatiable, and so had she. She nearly laughed out loud at the memory of them christening the bed, the bathroom, the floor and not to mention the first time on the windowsill. She hoped she could get a couple of hours sleep before breakfast...  
  
Still getting up before Lavender and Parvati, Hermione studied herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Apart from a sleepy look in her eyes, she appeared as usual. She clipped her curls back at the nape of her neck, letting them spill down her back. No, too girlish. Coiling her hair up, she secured it at the back of her head with some decorative silver skewers. Much better. Oops, better cover those marks on her neck.  
  
Deciding what to wear come next. Nothing too provocative. Jeans and t-shirt she decided, with her snakeskin ankle boots. Pulling on her jeans she selected a button-through t-shirt. She studied her reflection again and nodded. Not too conservative, and the buttons made for easy access. Putting on her school robe for the last time this summer, she headed down to the common room.  
  
It was filling up slowly with weary students who'd partied hard last night.  
"Hey, 'Mione. Where did you get to last night?" Ron yawned.  
"I had a bit of a headache and went for a walk with Hagrid to take Fang a bone. Like an idiot, I had some if his toffee."  
"Say no more. How long were your teeth stuck together?"  
"Ages. By the time I got back the party was over." Must be the snake in me, she thought. I never used to lie this well.  
"Ready for breakfast?" Harry joined them, followed by a sleepy Ginny and Susan.  
  
Seating herself carefully at their table, Hermione made sure she was facing the top table. She was careful not to stare though.  
"Blimey, Snape looks different." Ron remarked. Everyone looked, including Hermione.  
"How?" she asked, curious to know.  
"Dunno. Just different."  
"Take a lot of notice, do you?" grinned Harry. Ron flicked some toast at him.  
"Noooo. But am I right, or what?"  
Harry studied Snape. He did seem more..relaxed..somehow. Must be the relief of getting rid of us lot, he thought. But it wasn't just that..it was a familiar look about him. Snape caught him staring and raised an eyebrow, his mouth quirking slightly.  
"You're right, Ron. But I can't quite put my finger on it..." The two young men studied him again, and then Ron shook his head.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd swear he got laid last night."  
"Ron!" Hermione looked shocked, and squirmed in her seat.  
"What? He looks just like Harry does after...'Ere, is that what you've been doing with Ginny?" he lunged at Harry over the table, who reared back. Ginny slapped Ron around the head. This distracted everyone long enough so they didn't see the look that passed between their best friend and the Potions professor.  
  
Dumbledore tapped his spoon against his glass.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Before I wish you all farewell, and good luck to the graduating year, I have an announcement. As you know, it is tradition to announce the House Cup winners at the graduation feast, but alas it was overlooked last night. Due to last minute awards, the house cup goes this year to ... Slytherin!"  
There was a collective gasp. The houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin had been tied for first place, and Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. She honestly hadn't thought that her points to Severus would count, but he had definitely earned them. She'd have to keep her mouth shut in future if she was to show any house loyalty. She smiled secretly at the smug look on his face.  
  
The Slytherin table had erupted in glee. They hadn't won the house cup since Harry had been at Hogwarts, and they were all wondering who had got them the winning ten points.  
  
Professor McGonegall stared at Hermione from the top table and winked imperceptibly at her. It was a small price to pay to see Severus so relaxed. He had even gone so far as to apologise for his recent behaviour. She wondered what a summer with Hermione would do for him...he may even crack a smile occasionally.  
  
When breakfast was finished, the students raced back to their dorms to finish packing for the summer. Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing yet. They hadn't got round to discussing anything apart from they wanted to keep seeing each other. She sighed and shrank her bags and trunk, putting them in her robe pocket. She would go down and see if he wanted to go for a walk.  
  
"Are you going on the Express, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
"No, I'm Apparating straight home. I just need to say goodbye to Professor McGonegall." She hugged Ron and then Harry.  
"Keep in touch, OK?"  
"Any idea what you'll be doing, 'Mione?" Harry asked. He had Quidditch tryouts with Ron over the summer.  
"Not sure yet. I thought about teaching maybe."  
"You've got the grades, and you always did like studying. Weird!" Ron said.  
Hermione looked up as Ginny and Susan clattered down the stairs. There was hugs all round and then they were gone.  
  
She made her way towards the dungeons and met Severus by the main staircase. They looked at each other and he nodded.  
"Miss Granger."  
"Professor."  
"I would have thought you'd be on first name terms by now." Sirius drawled, his arm draped round Lupin's neck.  
"Sod off, Black." Severus never broke eye contact with Hermione for a second and then moved forward quickly, his eyes darkening. She squealed as she found herself over his shoulder and on her way to the dungeons like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Severus! Put Miss Granger down immediately!" Madam Hooch bellowed in her best Quidditch referee voice.  
"No."  
Sirius and Remus were doubled over with laughter as Hooch spluttered. This would be a highly entertaining summer.  
  
"Severus... put me down."  
"No."  
"I'm going to be sick."  
"Avoid the robes, please."  
"You have a nice arse."  
"Thank you. So do you."  
"What if someone sees us?"  
"Who cares?"  
"But your reputation...."  
"So add kidnapping nubile young women to my CV as well as ex-Deatheater."  
"Kidnap nubile young women often, do you?"  
"First time for everything." He nodded to Draco as they passed him on the dungeon steps, who stumbled up a step.  
"Professor? Hermione!?" his mouth hung open as Hermione looked up and waved.  
"Hi, Draco."  
He turned and ran after them.  
"Hermione? Professor?"  
"Professor Snape has something to discuss with me. As I'm no longer a student, he's kidnapping me." She laughed.  
"Sir..?"  
"Pay her no mind, Draco."  
"But Sir.."  
"Yes Draco?" Severus gently put Hermione down at the entrance his classroom. Draco noticed their entwined fingers.  
"Err.. it's only ten o'clock."  
""And?"  
"Isn't it a little early for..?" Draco smirked. Hermione smiled up at Severus as he tugged her hand. Draco was dazzled by it. Lucky, lucky, Snape. Severus kissed her palm possessively and opened the door.  
"Bye, Draco." Hermione didn't take her eyes off Severus as he ushered her through the door.  
"I want an invite, Granger." Draco called  
"You'll get one." Severus said and shut the door in his face.  
"I can be very discreet, Sir." He called, laughing.  
"Go away." Severus called back.  
  
"I missed you." He murmured against her mouth.  
"I missed you too. " she murmured back. "What was the caveman act about?"  
"My legs are longer. It seemed the quickest way." He was uncertain now. Had he gone too far, too quickly? "Would you like to see my rooms?"  
"Lead on, Professor." She let him lead her through the classroom and he told her the passwords.  
  
He watched as she wandered round, running her fingers over the books in his extensive library, and swallowed as he remembered those same fingers on his body earlier. He wondered if it would always be like this with her, or if his eighteen-year abstinence was responsible for this surge of lust. He refused to count any sex he'd been forced into under the Imperio curse. He'd scrubbed himself raw with self-loathing after those horrendous meetings.  
  
It must be her, for he'd never felt this way about any woman before. In fact, he'd always thought he had a non-existent sex-drive; he'd been that disinterested. Well, it seemed his libido was well and truly awakened, and he reined it in now.  
  
"Hermione?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Would you like some tea?"  
"Love some. Can I...?" she indicated a book and he nodded. Pulling the book down, she shed her robe and boots and curled up in the corner of his sofa. Making the tea, he sat down at the other end of the sofa and watched her. She was very restful. She didn't fidget like a lot of other girls her age, and he decided he could get used to this.  
  
Hermione looked up and caught his eye, then slid over to him, very carefully placing the book down so as not to damage it. Holding her close, he propped his chin in the top of her head and sighed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I apologise if I embarrassed you."  
"How so?"  
"The caveman act."  
"Oh, that."  
"And Draco."  
"He can keep a secret."  
"How do you know that?"  
She told him about Crabbe and Goyle's dancing lessons.  
"So you've been Hogwarts Agony Aunt, all year, have you?" he chuckled.  
"Dear Hermione..." she laughed back. "I enjoyed it, though." She wondered if she should mention her list. Best not to, it was still a little too soon. She shifted a little.  
"Sore?"  
"A little."  
"Those jeans can't be very comfortable."  
"Is that a hint, Professor?"  
"No, but I wouldn't object if you wanted to change.."  
"My things are in my robe pocket." She reached up and fished out her shrunken bag and trunk. He pulled her up and led her towards the bedroom.  
"I'll clear a space for your things."  
"Am I moving in then?"  
"I.." he was at a loss for words again, unsure if he'd pushed too quickly again. She squeezed his hand.  
"I don't want to intrude, Severus. I realise that things have been moving very fast for us. I'd hate to disrupt your life and then find out at the end of the summer we're at each others throats." Now she was unsure.  
"I assume too much, sometimes. I find myself unwilling to let you out of my sight, especially after last night."  
"And this morning." She smiled. It was as close to a declaration of love she'd get out of him yet. But she was a patient girl; she could wait.  
"Are you clearing a space, or not?" It seemed she was staying after all.  
  
Severus tried not to peek as she enlarged her trunk and started to unpack...books. Lots of books.  
"Where are your clothes?"  
"In that bag."  
"That's it?"  
"It is all shrunk, you know. By magic." She emptied her bag onto the bed and waved her wand. Neat piles of clothes appeared and she grabbed a loose wrap skirt. Shimmying out of her jeans she heard a strangled sound. Severus was staring at her.  
"What? You said to change into something more comfortable." She wrapped the skirt around her and tied the belt. "Better?" she proceeded to hang up her clothes in his closet; robes, skirts, blouses; t-shirts and jeans went in the tallboy. Then she turned to her underwear, and found Severus surrounded by a rainbow of colours. He lifted a green silk thong up by one finger and raised an eyebrow. She sauntered over and straddled his lap.  
"Like them?" she waved a hand over the multi-coloured assortment of knickers and bras.  
"My favourite colour."  
"Mine too. Shall I put them away?"  
"Allow me." He waved his hand and the bed cleared. "Top drawer, left hand side." He murmured against her mouth. His hands slid under her skirt to explore her satiny thighs.  
"You're overdressed, Professor."  
"Not for long, Miss Granger..."  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer - I wish they were mine, but they're JKR's.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone. See if this chapter will help with the ideas on the title. To answer Goddessnmb1, hopefully Hermione's indecision will be answered below.  
  
Chapter 2 - Trouble in Paradise  
  
"Don't you think someone should find out if they're still down there?" Minerva said two weeks later at breakfast.  
"The house elves report meals are being eaten." Albus said, unconcerned.  
"So they haven't killed each other." Remus said.  
"No, but they may have eaten each other." Sirius grinned.  
"So is anyone going to check?" Minerva asked.  
"Do we get to draw straws?" Hooch smirked, "I don't fancy disturbing Severus."  
"Don't worry, he'll be too knackered to do much damage." Sirius said.  
  
"Severus..." a soft voice called.  
"Hmmn?"  
"Wake up."  
"What time is it?"  
"Fourteen days past the last time we saw anyone human."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Don't you think it's time we rejoined the land of the living?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"We can't stay in this bed all summer."  
"Why not? We've got plenty to read, food is provided, and you look sensational in just a sheet." He nuzzled her neck and she sighed.  
"So do you." She traced her hand over his shoulder and down his chest, skimming the flat nipples and stroking down the arrow of hair to where the sheet pooled in his lap. Severus captured her hand and drew it up to his mouth so he could press a kiss into her palm. He smiled at the thought of the other teachers wondering what was happening down here, and thanked the gods no-one knew the password to his rooms.  
  
"You're corrupting me, Severus. I really should be deciding what career I'm going to pursue." She complained half-heartedly, snuggling further into him. He spoke without thinking.  
"Why bother? It's not as if you'll ever need a job."  
His arms were suddenly empty and a very angry, very naked Hermione was standing beside the bed.  
"I cannot believe you just said that!"  
"What?"  
"That I wouldn't need a job!"  
"I have enough to support us." He started to feel defensive.  
"And what do I do while you're teaching? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs until you get home? That's what I worked so hard for this year? To be some little housewife?" her voice got higher and louder.   
  
She whirled away from the bed and grabbed her clothes from the tallboy and started to dress. Severus eyed her apprehensively. Shit, was she pissed off or what?  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out"  
"Where?"  
"Away from you."  
Can we discuss this like adults?"  
"Are you insinuating that I'm acting like a child?" she hissed.  
"Well you're not being very mature, Hermione, storming off like this."  
"That's obviously how you see me, a mere child."  
"You're twisting my words." He refused to panic yet.  
"Oh no, Professor. A child could never twist the words of the great Severus Snape. A child would just stamp her foot and leave. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Leaving!" she flung the door open and was gone.  
Severus frowned. Should he stay here and let her calm down, or go after her? He scrambled out of bed and hastily threw on a shirt and trousers. He wasn't going to let her go and watch the rest of his life go down the tubes.  
  
As the rest of the staff were leaving the great hall, Hermione stormed past them towards the main entrance.  
"Well at least we know one of them is still alive." Remus said.  
"And well pissed off from the look of her." Sirius replied. "Wonder what happened?"  
"Would you care to ask her?" Minerva asked.  
"No way. You're a woman, Minerva, you go and find out."  
"Someone had better go and find out if Severus is all right."  
The other teachers looked expectantly at Dumbledore, who sighed resignedly. What had the boy done now? He headed off towards the dungeons and met Severus in his classroom.  
"Looking for someone, Severus?"  
"Have you seen Hermione?"  
"Ah yes. She looked a little.."  
"Angry?"  
"You could say that. What happened?"  
Severus sank down in his chair by his desk; his shoulders slumped as he held his head in his hands.  
"I messed up, that's what happened. I had no right to say she didn't need a job. Gods, a mind like that would go to waste!"  
"Ah, I see."  
"Do you?"  
"It can be very tempting to lock a treasure away, Severus, for only one to see."  
"Will she forgive me?"  
"You'll have to find that out yourself. I believe Minerva was going to check down by the lake."  
  
~~~   
  
"Men can be such idiots, don't you think?" Minerva found a muttering, pacing Hermione under the willow tree by the lake.  
"Tell me about it. Why did he have to go and ruin it?" Hermione sank down on the ground and spilled the whole story.  
"He comes from long line of old-fashioned wizards, Hermione."  
"The kind that keep women barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"  
"I'm sure there's nothing Severus would like more than to keep you barefoot and pregnant; a delightful expression, by the way, my dear. That would sum it up beautifully."  
"He hasn't said anything to me." There was a sulky look about Hermione.  
"Have you told him how you feel?"  
"Not in so many words."  
"He's a man, Hermione. You have to club him over the head with the information. He's set in his ways, and will need time to change. Isn't that what attracted you to him in the first place?"  
"Oh, Minerva. He's the other side of myself. We can talk for hours on any subject, he knows far more than I ever will, and we just fit. Can you understand that?"  
"I'd say you're a perfect match. Have you told him about Cleo?"  
"Not yet. I haven't found the perfect moment."  
"Tell him when he's least expecting it. And don't forget, snakes are notoriously difficult to dislodge. You might want to remember that." She patted Hermione's shoulder and looked up to see Severus striding towards them. She nodded to him as she went past him on her way to join Albus on the steps.  
  
Hermione and Severus looked at each other under the willow, curtained off from curious eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said awkwardly, " I had no right to.."  
"It's OK, Severus."  
"No, it isn't." he plunged on, "I can't keep you locked in the dungeons forever, however much I'd like to. You have every right to be angry with me."  
"I shouldn't have left like that. It was childish of me. We haven't discussed what is happening to us, we just get distracted by the sex." She sighed.  
"It's not just sex, Hermione." He stepped forward hesitantly and sat next to her on the grass. She leaned into him, filling her lungs with his unique scent.  
"What do you want to do? You could have your pick of universities and courses. Your NEWTS results were excellent."  
"I don't know. That's what's so frustrating. I enjoyed all my subjects, and now I don't know what I should specialise in." she sighed.  
"I meant what I said, you know. I could do with an assistant."  
"I know. But I've always been expected to go onto further education."  
"You have the finest minds at your disposal here at Hogwarts. What's to stop you from continuing here with your studies? There would be no time limit, after all. You could take years getting degrees."  
"Make a career of being a student, you mean?"  
"Why not?"  
"And still live here?"  
"Preferably with me."  
"What about your reputation? Gossip?"  
"We'd have to make it official, of course. Can't have the Potions Professor shagging a student, can we?"  
"Is that a proposal?"  
"And if it is?" he held his breath.  
"That has got to be the singularly most unromantic proposal ever, Severus Snape!" she hit his arm.  
"You want romance?" he pulled her down to the ground and leaned over her, staring into her eyes. She nodded.  
"I've never done this before, Hermione. No one has affected me like you do, and no one ever will. You're young, beautiful, bright and I don't deserve you. You make me feel more alive than I have done in years, and I love you more than you could possibly know. Will you marry me?" he paused. "How was that?"  
"That was beautiful, Severus, thank you."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Gods, woman. You could drive a man insane!" he growled.  
"Severus, you're impatient, bad tempered, sharp tongued and sarcastic. But you're also the only man I will ever love. Now shut up and kiss me." She tried to pull him down to her but he resisted.  
"Well?"  
"The answers yes. Happy now?"  
"No. You deprived me of a morning in bed with you. I shall have to think up a suitable punishment."  
"What, tie me to the bed?"  
"That's a fantasy worth remembering."  
"You fantasise about me?"  
"It's all I've done over the past year, and you've no idea how many I've had."  
"You'll have to write them down, I may surprise you."  
"Stop that, or I'll take you right here."  
"No one can see us."  
"Is this one of your fantasies? Doing it outside?"  
"It may be..."  
"So you admit to having fantasies about me?"  
"Of course. I have a whole list."  
"Really? Can I see it?"  
"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine.."  
"Later....."  
  
~~~   
  
"That one's novel."  
"Think so?"  
"Is that possible?"  
"Not without the aid of magic."  
"Not done that before."  
"I should hope not!"  
"Intriguing. Leather, eh?"  
"You did say you had some."  
"Not that kind. I'll have to go shopping."  
"When?"  
"You'll have to wait and see. Now mine."  
"We've done that one."  
"I know, I still have the marks to prove it."  
"In dead silence? You'd never manage it."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"On a broom?"  
"You can ride a broom, I take it?"  
"Chaser, three years running. Never done that though."  
"You'd better not have done!"  
"I'd need a Time Turner for that one. Didn't you have one in third year?"  
"Yes, McGonegall's got it."  
"Get it back off her. So when do we start?"  
"Patience, my love. No good arranging it beforehand. That'll spoil the surprise."  
"So it could take months?"  
"Or years..."  
  
~~~   
  
The fireplace fizzed green and Dumbldore's head appeared. Hermione and Severus were curled up on the sofa together, comparing lists.  
"Ah, everything all right now?"  
"Yes, thank you, Albus. What can we do for you?" Severus shoved his list down the side of the sofa. How did Albus manage to make him feel like a guilty schoolboy?  
"Would you care to join us for dinner this evening?"  
"Making sure we're still alive?"  
"There's something I'd like to discuss with the both of you afterwards."  
"Thank you, Albus. We'll see you at dinner."  
As Dumbledore's head disappeared, Severus kissed Hermione gently.  
"What sort of ring would you like?"  
"Just a wedding ring."  
""You must have an engagement ring."  
"I'm not one for fancy rocks, Severus. A wedding ring will be fine."  
"I'm getting you a ring, and that's final." If he had his way she would be draped in jewels.  
"Severus.."  
"I'm not arguing over this. I want a ring that says you're mine."  
"Why don't I wear a collar and tag that says 'if lost, contact Severus Snape, Hogwarts'?" she teased. He shifted uncomfortably, his trousers getting tight. She looked at him.  
"Severus Snape, are you getting turned on?"  
"You only have to come within twenty feet of me and I get turned on, my love."  
"It was the collar, wasn't it?" God, this man was complex. It was going to take years to figure him out. "What kind of collar?" she asked casually.  
Severus sighed. She'd wheedle it out of him eventually.  
"Black, with studs. And nothing else." He mumbled.  
"That's an easy one to fulfil."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Yes, I can borrow one from Sirius."  
"You will not be wearing anything that's been round the neck of that flea-bitten mongrel!"  
By now Hermione had crawled on top of him and was rocking against him. He held her hips still and reached up to kiss her neck. "Understand?"  
"Perfectly. Do we have time before dinner?"  
"Maybe a quickie." He grinned.  
  
TBC 


	3. Dear Hermione

Disclaimer: All belongs to the great JKR, except the plot.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading. And now a round of tumultuous applause foooorrrrr...Sonia! She's come up with the new title of..wait for it, wait for it.... "The Union of the Snakes". Congratulations Sonia, I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek of chapter 3. WARNING: Those pesky lemons have escaped again - please be on the lookout further in this chapter, and don't read if you're allegic!  
  
Chapter 3 - Dear Hermione  
  
They were late for dinner, and entered the great hall to a round of applause. Severus flushed slightly but Hermione grinned and acknowledged them with a curtsey. The others watched as Severus carefully seated Hermione next to him and held her hand possessively in his.  
  
"She'll need that hand to eat with, Severus." Remus said slyly.  
"Unless you're going to feed her, in which case I don't think my stomach could stand the sight." Sirius gagged.  
"And you don't want any comments about cradle-snatching or babies, do you?" Hooch chortled. Severus glared at her.  
"I think that's enough teasing for now." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Or do you want to carry on with any more infantile comments?" Severus said sourly.  
"You said it!" Sirius was gasping with laughter by now. Hermione removed her hand from Severus' and grasped her wand under the table. Pointing it in Sirius' direction, she muttered something only Severus could hear. There was a bang, and Sirius' chair shot out from beneath him, dumping him on the floor. He leapt up, wand at the ready.  
"Children! Children!" Dumbledore tried to take control before dinner turned into a brawl. Severus stood up, ready to defend Hermione.  
"Enough!" the uproar ceased as Dumbledore finally got everyone's attention.  
"We will now sit down like the adults we supposedly are, and eat. Severus and Hermione; I'm sure you will forgive your colleagues their.."  
"Idiocy?" Severus finished wryly.  
  
Severus listened as Hermione was drawn into conversation by Flitwick; soothed by the sound of her low voice and gentle laughter. He caught Remus' eye and smiled slightly as the other man raised his glass to him.  
  
~~~   
  
Making their way to Dumbledore's office after dessert, Hermione slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Remus had been right; he should be down on his knees at her feet.  
  
Albus was rustling some papers on his desk as they sat down and he looked up to see the younger man raise Hermione's hand to his mouth for a kiss. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Ah, here we are." He waved a sheaf of papers that looked suspiciously like letters. Severus stiffened defensively.  
"And they are?" he enquired.  
"Letters from parents."  
"If it's about our relationship, then I take full responsibility." Hermione spoke up.  
"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Severus said dryly.  
"No, no, my dear. Even if there had been any inappropriate comments made about you, your impending announcement would negate the need for me to say anything."   
"Then if they're not letters calling for my resignation, what are they?" Neither Severus nor Hermione realised that there hadn't been any students around apart from Draco when he'd swept her down to the dungeons, so gossip was only confined to the faculty members.  
"They are letters from parents, Hermione, praising you for your help with their children over this last year. Would you care to explain?"  
Hermione reluctantly related the story of Neville and how it had all snowballed from there.  
"So you've been Hogwarts Agony Aunt all year? Have you ever thought of counselling as a career choice?"  
"No..."  
"We had thought that Hermione could continue her education here." Severus explained his idea to Dumbledore.  
"An excellent idea, my boy. I'm sure the teachers would enjoy the challenge, and I would like Hermione to continue her work with the student body. Someone nearer their own age to relate to regarding any problems they may have, can be beneficial, rather than approaching the somewhat more intimidating figures of the faculty." Dumbledore twinkled over glasses at Severus.  
"It would mean more studying.." Hermione's thoughts raced at the possibilities.  
"When has that ever deterred you?" Severus smiled at her.  
"I'm sure I will have the full support of the school governors, and the position does come with a small salary..."  
"Yes! I'll be happy to help, Headmaster." Hermione smiled at him. Severus grinned to himself. This would solve all their problems, and she would stay with him.  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione dragged Severus to the library after they left Dumbledore's office. He stood beside her as she gathered the books she was after, handing them to him; self-help books, psychology, parenting...parenting? What did she want those for?  
  
"Hermione? Parenting books?"  
"Yes. The terrible teens, hormones etc. Didn't you have them as a teenager?"  
"Not that I remember. I do have them now, though." He dumped the books on a nearby table and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Dragging her to a dark recess, he lifted her against him, raising her thigh to angle her closer to him so she could feel how she affected him. She slid her hands into his hair and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.  
"We shouldn't.." she moaned  
"What, the Library's sacrilege?"  
"No.."  
"The books can't see."  
"Don't be so sure. The restricted section..." she panted  
"Is nowhere near. Don't tell me you've never thought about doing it in here?" he growled, sliding a hand under her skirt and up over her satiny thigh. He was shocked, and aroused, to find that she'd neglected to put on any underwear.  
"Hermione!"  
"Shocked you, eh?"  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
"I'm hoping you know by now.." one of her hands was undoing his shirt buttons and delving inside, working its way lower to the obvious bulge in his trousers.  
  
Quickly freeing himself, he lifted her up against a bookcase and thrust into her wet depths, groaning as she clenched tightly around him. One hand holding himself steady against the shelf and the other cupping her bottom, he stroked in and out, waiting eagerly for the small mewling noises she usually made when they made love. There was silence.  
  
He looked down into her flushed face and saw her mischievous eyes glowing back at him, her lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes widened as he circled his hips, but she refused to make a sound. So that was how she wanted to play, was it? In dead silence? He smiled wickedly and ground against her, feeling her tighten. Her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on his shirt and the slid round to his back, raking her nails lightly down his spine. He shuddered slightly and kissed her, sweeping her lips open with his tongue, knowing it played havoc with her senses.  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she'd last. He was pushing all the right buttons, and a few more she didn't know she had! The shelf was digging into her back, but the thrill of what he was doing made up for any small discomfort. He pulled out and lowered her feet to the ground. She nearly protested, but this was her fantasy; making love in complete silence. She wondered if he could do it, as they'd been quite vocal down in the dungeons.   
  
He dropped to his knees and slid his hands under her skirt, lifting it up slowly and baring her thighs to his gaze. His thumbs on the inside of her thighs, he leaned forward and followed them with his mouth, working his way to the top where the curls glistened at him. She leant back and parted her legs, tilting her hips forward for him. His tongue snaked out, tasting her, and he caught the sound of her harsh breathing. Her white knuckles were clenched against the bookshelf, and her thighs were trembling in his hands.  
  
His mouth moved against her slick folds, the heady scent of her arousal in his sensitive nostrils, her taste on his tongue. He slid two fingers into her, searching for that spot that he knew would send her over the edge. Together, his mouth and hand worked in perfect harmony, and she rocked against him, one hand now buried in his silky hair holding him in place. He glanced up and saw what was possibly the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Her head was thrown back and the hand not in his hair had wrenched open her shirt, unsnapped her bra and was cupped under a breast, teasing the dark nipple to a hard point. He shuddered and twisted his fingers inside her, feeling her ripple around him. His mouth worked around her and she shuddered as she came with a soft gasp, arching over him, her hands falling limply to his shoulders. He stood up slowly and caught her close to him, feeling her shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm. She raised her head and drew him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Her hand dropped to his own arousal and he tightened his hand on hers, thrusting towards her.  
  
Hermione pulled back and sank to her knees, her eyes meeting his and then dropping to their hands. Leaning forward, her tongue licked a path from the base to the tip, brushing his hand away. Her eyes captured his again and didn't leave as he watched her tongue circle the tip and then her mouth engulfed him, plunging him into her wet depths.   
  
Never in his life had anything felt so good, or wicked. There was always the possibility of discovery, so he kept her hidden, thanking the founders of Hogwarts for the design of voluminous robes. Her mouth moved slowly on him, taking her time to discover what pleased him and what made him shudder. He felt his release building and tried to withdraw, but she held his hips firmly in her hands, pleading with her eyes. With his hand on the back of her head, he nodded, guiding her movements in time with his thrusts. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he came, just the sound of their harsh breathing audible in the dark recess.  
  
He sank to the floor and brought her across his lap, enfolding their semi-nakedness in his robes. He kissed her, gently clipping her bra together with shaking fingers and fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.  
  
"I win." She murmured.  
"What?"  
"Our bet."  
"What bet?"  
"You said I wouldn't be able to keep quiet."  
"Well, it is the Library."  
"But doing it here wasn't part of the fantasy."  
"So I made it easy for you."  
"And just how does that figure?"  
"You're always silent in the Library."  
"Severus Snape!"  
"Hermione Granger!" he grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss. When his knees felt steady enough, he helped her to her feet and they straightened their clothing properly. Hermione re-buttoned her shirt and helped him tuck his shirt back into his trousers. He batted her hands away when they attempted to linger at his fly.  
"Behave!"  
She laughed and hugged him, squeezing his backside affectionately. A cough sounded and they sprang apart, turning to see Madam Pince three bookshelves away. Gathering up Hermione's books, they left the library, praying she hadn't seen anything.  
  
Madam Pince smiled to herself. It was a good job she had excellent hearing, or it would have been quite embarrassing for them if she'd returned these books half an hour earlier...  
  
~~~   
  
"And just where did you learn that?" Severus's deep voice came from the depths of their bed. Hermione snuggled closer.  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"That didn't answer my question."  
"You didn't answer mine."  
"Yes, you know damn well I enjoyed it, now tell me where you learned it!"  
"I read about it in a book."  
"That's in a book?"  
"Yes."  
"Which one?"  
"I'll show you." She hopped out of bed and delved into her trunk, then dived onto the bed, scrambling under the covers.  
"'The Art of Seduction'? Where on earth did you find this?" Severus was flicking through the book, eyes widening at some of the graphic nature of the content.  
"Remember at Christmas when we bumped into each other at the bookshop? You were in the self-help section."  
"I can't remember which section I was in. All I can remember is retreating there when I saw you come in."  
"You were hiding from me?"  
"You'd been haunting me from the time we started the new term. I had no idea why you affected me the way you did. All I knew was that every time I saw you I panicked. If I'd known this was your bedtime reading..."  
"You'd have made a move sooner?" she whispered seductively.  
"I may have been a bit more prepared." He corrected. He was still reading the book and Hermione peered over his shoulder.  
"See anything interesting?"  
"I hope you're not going to be handing out this sort of advice?"  
"No, there aren't any more young teachers to seduce, seeing as you're taken. And God help any seventh year who takes it into her head to try while I'm around."  
Severus turned to her, surprised at the stormy expression on her face.  
"Jealousy?"  
"I don't share."  
"Why on earth would I want anyone else? No one has ever seen past the greasy bastard persona, except you."  
"But you're not anymore."  
"No, but a few cosmetic charms can solve that."  
"No, my love. I want everyone to see what I fell in love with. Anyway, you'll be wearing my ring too."  
"On my finger, I hope, not through my nose."  
"Oh, I don't know, a ring in your ear would be quite fetching.."  
"I'll get my ear pierced the day Sirius gets his nipple pierced."  
"Ah, Severus..."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Prepare yourself.."  
"Don't tell me.."  
"He had it done at Christmas."  
"How the hell do you know?"  
"Hagrid let it slip. Apparently he saw him down by the lake."  
"Gods, I think I'm going to be sick..."  
"I'll make an appointment for you, shall I?"  
"Hermione.." he tossed the book aside and lunged for her. She squealed with laughter as he pulled her underneath him.  
"I think a nice silver snake shaped ring..."   
  
TBC 


	4. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: All belongs to the one and only JKR.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing, I love you all! Thanks to Sunglow999 for beta'ing  
  
Chapter 4 - Meet the parents  
  
"If you're going to keep using my shampoo, you'll have to let me use your lab." Hermione wrung her hair out over the bath after their morning shower.  
"You make this?" Severus picked up a bottle and sniffed, analysing the underlying ingredients.  
"Yes."  
"May I ask where?" knowing full well she hadn't used his classroom cauldrons.  
"Mmnnff bffrm." Her voice was muffled as she bent over. He admired the view from his stand at the sink.  
"Pardon?"  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Her face was flushed as she stood up.  
"Brewing unauthorised potions again, Miss Granger?" he tossed the bottle from one hand to another.  
"It's only shampoo and conditioner, Severus!"  
"But still unauthorised."  
"Don't you like my hair now?" she muttered a quick drying spell and her hair spilled down her back. She closed the distance between them and leaned into him. His hands came up automatically to run through her silky locks.  
"You know I do."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"School bathrooms are not laboratories."  
"If I'd come to you and asked if I could use your classroom after hours, what would you have said?"  
"At least I would have known where you were, and not in the Astronomy tower."  
"So can I?"  
"Can you what?"  
"Use your lab?"  
"If it will stop you blowing up the bathroom, then yes."  
"I've never blown anything up, and you know it! Anyway, I'll make some for you too, seeing as you like it so much."  
"It's very much like my.." he caught the look in her eyes and she shrugged.  
"Can I help it if I like the way you smell?"  
"What next?"  
"Pardon?"  
"We have matching tattoos, matching toiletries; what next?"  
"Be thankful it's not matching shellsuits." She murmured against his throat.  
"What are shellsuits?"  
"It's a muggle thing. You don't want to know." She shuddered delicately.  
"Speaking of muggles...have you told your parents about us?"  
"When have I had time?"  
"There are owls, you know."  
"I thought I'd tell them face to face. Will you come with me?"  
"Will your father want my balls for a trophy for daring to touch his daughter?"  
"No, Dad will probably take you to his surgery and show you the instruments he'll use if you don't treat me right." She smiled as he paled, and hugged him.  
"Don't worry, they'll love you."  
"I'm twenty years older than you, Hermione."  
"So?"  
"Won't they think that's a bit old for you?"  
"Dad's fifteen years older than Mum."  
"Five years make a big difference."  
"Not to me. Don't worry about it, love. You don't look 40."  
"I'm not 40!"  
"Age doesn't matter. As the great Mae West used to say 'It's not the men in my life, it's the life in my men'" she did a passable impression.  
"Who's Mae West?"  
"A thirties blonde bombshell. I can see I'll have to educate you in the matter of muggle movies stars."  
"We still have to get your ring. There's a jewellers in Diagon Alley; we can go there before meeting your parents."  
"You're not going to budge on the ring business, are you?"  
"No, I'm adamant on it."  
"No, you're not." She giggled.  
"Not what?"  
"Adam Ant."  
"What the hell are you talking about now?" her mercurial moods left him dizzy.  
"Adam Ant. An eighties pop star."  
"I give up! There's only one way to shut you up, isn't there?" he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed.  
"We'll miss breakfast."  
"Who cares?"  
  
~~~   
  
Bottles stood lined up on the workbench as Hermione cleaned up. They had spent a companionable week in the lab together while Hermione made her shampoo and Severus restocked Poppy's medicine supplies. Better to get it out of the way now, rather than wait until they were needed at the start of term.  
  
They worked in harmony together, and he'd let her brew the more commonplace potions. She hadn't distracted him too much, and he looked forward to tutoring her further in the art of potion making. She had a quick mind and he found some of her theories intriguing.  
  
Labelling the medicines in his neat handwriting, he put them to one side to take later to the hospital wing. He moved behind Hermione and slid his arms round her waist, peering over her shoulder.  
"Finished yet?"  
"Just about. You're distracting me, though. Don't you have lesson plans to sort out?"  
"I always do them the week before term starts. Do we have time for a shower before lunch?"  
"No. If we shower again we won't be out before dinner." She glanced up at him before making sure the bench was spotless. "Does it pass?"  
"What?"  
"Is this clean enough?" that 2% still rankled a little with her. He gave a cursory look and nodded, knowing full well it would irritate her a little. He enjoyed the way her eyes would spark at him. He hugged her tighter and nuzzled her neck. She sighed, leaning back into him.  
  
This would be their last day alone together for two weeks. Tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley and then to her parents. She'd sent an owl to let them know she would be bringing a guest, knowing her mum would read between the lines and hopefully only make up the one bed. They had a week with her parents and then she would be going to visit Harry and Ron at the Burrow. Severus had wanted to go with her, but she'd vetoed him. She knew her friends, and she didn't want her new fiancé bearing the brunt of their anger, shock, horror and whatever other emotions might spring to mind; not to mention Ron knew quite a few nasty hexes. She wondered if Susan and Ginny would be around to calm them down.  
  
She was only staying for a week, but she would miss Severus. She'd got used to curling up at night with him by the fire, talking...other things.  
"What are you thinking about?" Severus growled against her neck, drawing her attention back to him.  
"Harry and Ron."  
"Oh."  
"They're not that bad!"  
"You didn't have to suffer them in your classroom."  
"You suffered me."  
"That's different."  
"No it's not. You were really mean to me this year."  
"You know why that was."  
"You thought I was sleeping with half the seventh year."  
"I couldn't help being jealous."  
"Are you reassured now?"  
"Knowing that I'm your first and last, yes."  
"And the fact that I've been in your bed every night since."  
"There is that, too. I'll miss you when you go."  
"It's only a week. Think how much work you'll get done without me distracting you."  
"But what about at night?"  
"Severus, you're whining. It doesn't suit you."  
"Snapes never whine."  
"You'll last a week. You managed for years, didn't you?"  
"But now I'm addicted to you."  
"I'll leave you one of my nightgowns to cuddle."  
"It won't be the same." He sulked.  
"How about I join you for dinner in Hogsmeade? I'll owl you."  
"Can we get a room?"  
"No, you'll have to wait."  
"Were you this strict with Longbottom?"  
"No. He'd quiver like a jelly at the mere mention of your name."  
"I'll still miss you."  
"It's not for another week yet. You still have seven days and seven nights with me."  
"But not alone."  
Hermione turned round in his arms and looked up into his sparkling eyes. He's been teasing her all along. She hit his arm.  
"You're incorrigible!"  
"But you love me."  
"I don't know why!"  
"Because I'm great in bed?"  
"Sex isn't everything."  
"Are you getting bored with it?" he pulled her closer.  
"You know better than to ask me that."  
"So?"  
"Don't you feel like having a break?"  
"You are bored with it!" his arms fell away from her and he stepped back. She advanced on him and grabbed his shirtfront.  
"Don't be silly. I just thought having a break for a night or two would prolong the anticipation..." she licked her lips. He relaxed and pulled her into his arms again.  
"I walked round all year with a permanent hard-on at the thought of you. Don't deprive me now." He rocked against her and she sighed.  
"You know when term starts you'll have to control these urges."  
"We can always have a quickie at lunchtime."  
"If you're good..."  
"I'm always good."  
"I know..."  
  
~~~   
  
Diagon Alley was busy, but not as busy as it would be in a few weeks time when the new intake of students would be purchasing their supplies. Severus and Hermione strolled along, window-shopping. They spent a pleasant two hours in Flourish and Blotts, browsing the shelves and purchasing one or four books.  
  
After an espresso for Severus and a cappuccino for Hermione, he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her towards a small, elegant jewellers tucked away down a small alley. The bell tinkled musically as they entered and Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the interior. Strategic lighting lit up the jewels on display, igniting them with an unearthly radiance. Uncut gems were scattered amongst the polished stones, showing off the before and after effects.  
  
Severus drew her towards the case that held engagement rings, but she resisted.  
"I told you I don't need an engagement ring." She hissed, uncomfortably aware that these rings cost a fortune. It would not be said that she was marrying him for his money.  
"And I said you'd have one."  
"I just want a wedding ring."  
"You'll wear two rings, Hermione, and that's final."  
"Can I be of assistance, Sir?" a wizened old wizard appeared as if by magic, and Hermione knew he probably had.  
"We'd like an engagement ring." "Wedding ring"  
"Both." Severus said.  
  
The old wizard looked at the pair of them. This was unusual; a young witch and an older wizard, and she didn't want jewels? Very unusual. Looked like both of them were stubborn too. This could be entertaining.  
  
"Rubies and emeralds." Severus said firmly. "And diamonds."  
"Severus!"  
"Do you want Gryffindor or Slytherin colours?"  
The wizard's ears pricked up. A Gryffindor with a Slytherin? Even better!  
"Neither, and you know it." She huffed at him.  
"Platinum setting, sir?"  
"Please."  
"I'm not looking, Severus. When you decide to look at just wedding rings, I'll come over. Until then, you're on your own." She turned her nose up at him and went to look at some owl ornaments she thought Harry might like for his birthday. Unless she should get him her usual broom maintenance kit?  
  
Severus looked at her stiff back and he caught the old wizard eyeing him over his glasses.  
"If I may be so bold, sir, the young lady looks like she keeps you on your toes."  
Severus smiled slightly and then frowned down at the selection of rings. Nothing seemed right. He'd expected to go for emeralds and diamonds, or rubies and diamonds, but nothing seemed to leap out at him. Nothing could compare to the fire in her eyes.  
"Do you have anything else?"  
The old wizard looked at Severus and then Hermione. The rings he'd laid out were his finest, but even he realised that this was an unusual situation. A man who wanted to lavish jewels on his woman, and a woman who didn't want them. A rare occurrence indeed. He looked again at Hermione. Such a woman would look magnificent in anything, and she wasn't interested in anything he had. His hand hovered over the tray of rings, remembering his latest creation. Nothing precious, but it may be just what was needed here.  
  
"I do have one other selection, but the young lady would have to see them as well."  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes, Severus?"  
"Would you join me?"  
"Have you given up?"  
"Please?"  
"Oh, all right. You know I can't resist that look." She joined him at the counter and he put his arm around her. The old wizard came back out of his workroom and placed a velvet tray in front of them. There was a necklace and three rings; one engagement and two wedding rings.  
  
Hermione gasped and involuntarily reached out to stroke the necklace. Severus smiled smugly. It was perfect. He picked up the engagement ring and slid it on her finger, watching as it magically fitted itself.  
"Oh, Severus!" she looked up at him.  
"But you didn't want an engagement ring." He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"What kind of stone is it?" she asked.  
"Semi-precious only, I'm afraid, but it does have some rather unusual qualities. I am rather pleased with the setting, though." The old wizard smiled.  
  
Hermione held out her hand and let the cabochon gem catch the light. It shimmered with an iridescent glow, catching the rainbow colours of the other jewels on display and holding them swirling in its depths. She raised her hand and touched Severus's cheek. The ring reflected the sheen of his black hair and it sparkled with dark fire.  
  
The platinum setting had a faint engraving on the shoulders, and the claw setting curled lovingly around the jewel. It was a simple ring, but beautiful, and it suited her hand. It reminded Severus of Cleo, the way it shimmered in the light.  
  
He picked up the necklace, but Hermione stayed his hand.  
  
"No. The ring is enough."  
"But you'd be splitting up a set."  
"It doesn't matter. The wedding rings are perfect, though." She stroked the wedding ring gently; not seeing the look Severus gave the old wizard, who nodded slightly.  
  
"We'll take the engagement ring now. Perhaps you would hold the wedding rings in your safe for us?" Severus asked. The old man beamed at them. It had been a good day; and from the besotted look on the face of the male half of this couple he knew he'd get a lot more business from him. He would have to prepare a more unusual selection for him next time.  
  
Carefully wrapping the rings and necklace in the black velvet, he placed them in his charmed safe. The necklace he knew would be a wedding gift to the young lady.  
  
Severus signed the parchment authorising the funds to be transferred from his vault. He'd have to open an account here. He could just see Hermione in that necklace and nothing else... What was it about Hermione wearing only one thing that turned him on?  
  
"Thank you, Severus. It's beautiful." She reached up to kiss his cheek as the old wizard disappeared into the back room. Severus turned his head and pulled her closer for a deep kiss.  
"I said you'd be wearing two rings, my love."  
"Do you always have to be right?" she grumbled  
"Yes."  
  
~~~   
  
They Apparated to a deserted park near her parent's house. Walking down the street, Severus kept her hand in his. She looked sideways at him, and smiled smugly. He was gorgeous in black pleat-fronted trousers and an open-necked white shirt; sleeved rolled back halfway up his forearms. His wand was in a concealed pocket on the outside of his trousers. Her summer dress skimmed her tall figure and buttoned down the front, a fact he was pleased to see. It meant easy access later...  
  
As they went up the path bordered by fragrant flowers, Hermione squeezed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Severus, there's something I should mention."  
"Yes?"  
"You know my lingerie?"  
"Intimately." He grinned.  
"Mother bought it for me..."  
  
TBC 


	5. Bombshells

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they're not.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading.  
  
Chapter 5 - Bombshells  
  
"Close your mouth, Severus, you're gaping." Hermione murmured. His jaw clicked shut with an audible snap. His mind raced; his future mother-in-law had bought those sinful scraps of nothing for her own daughter? What was he getting into? Didn't they say that daughters turned into their mothers as they got older? Dear Gods! He'd have to get Hagrid to lend him Fluffy to protect his own daughters' virtue. Or perhaps a dragon would be better...   
  
The door opened and a very attractive older woman stood there with a smile on her face. Severus blinked dazedly. This was Hermione's mother then; he could see the resemblance. Hermione would obviously age very well. She held out her hand and drew them both inside. She hugged her daughter and then held out a slim hand to Severus.  
  
"Professor Snape. How nice to meet you at last."  
"Mrs Granger."  
"Call me Helen, please."  
"Severus."  
"Hermione, why don't you show Severus your room while I call your father in from the garden?" she smiled at them and indicated the stairs.  
  
Severus followed Hermione up the carpeted stairs, admiring the way her hips swayed under the light summer dress. She led him to a spacious bedroom that was dominated by a large bed and bookshelves.  
"How did she..?"  
"I sent mum the Daily Prophet."  
Ah, the celebration picture. He thought he'd hidden successfully behind someone when that had been taken, but obviously he hadn't been quite successful enough.  
"This is nice." He was drawn to the bookshelves, wondering what else she read. Classic literature, Latin texts, dictionaries; both muggle and magical, a very battered copy of Hogwarts: A History, and a few thrillers.  
  
He turned to see Hermione putting away their clothes by magic. He would miss his robes this week. For years he's worn them as a defence against the world, and he felt curiously naked without them. Carefully putting his wand on the bedside table, he sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
"You're mother didn't seem too shocked."  
"When you have a witch for a daughter, what do you expect? That she'll bring home an accountant?"  
"Does she approve of magic?"  
"Are you kidding? She couldn't wait for me to graduate so she can see what I can do."  
"So she wouldn't worry about you Apparating in and out?"  
"No." she laughed as she remembered Christmas.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I caught them making out in the living room at Christmas when I was practising. They spent the night at a hotel across town."  
"So they wouldn't object to my sharing your bed?"  
"No, but I'd make sure we have a silencing spell cast."  
"We can abstain, if you prefer."  
"Not for them, my love. It's for us. To stop us hearing them."  
"Oh."  
  
~~~  
  
It was later that evening that "the talk" with Hermione's father took place. They had spent a very pleasant evening getting to know each other. Hermione's parents didn't disapprove of the age gap, seeing as how there was quite a gap between them. In fact, it seemed they thought he would need the advantage of experience to deal with their daughter. Hermione had squirmed with some of the stories that had been related to him; mainly about the way she'd dealt with bullies at her primary school before she'd got her Hogwarts letter.  
  
Hermione's father invited Severus into his study for an after-dinner cognac. Swirling the amber liquid around the balloon glass, Mr Granger stared intently at him. He reminded Severus of Dumbledore, seemingly benign, but with a rapier mind that could dissect a situation in seconds. Determined not to back down, he raised his own glass to Mr Granger.  
  
"So, Severus, you're Hermione's teacher."  
"Was. I hope you don't object to her continuing her post-graduate studies at Hogwarts?"  
"Not at all. The school has been good for her. I hope she will continue to be happy there." A subtle hint was given.  
"I will do my best, Mr Granger."  
"Call me John, please. So how long has this been going on?" Straight to the point, and Severus wasn't going to lie to him.  
"Since she graduated. We've been together ever since."  
"And her friends?"  
"Don't know yet. We thought you and Helen should be the first to know."  
"Thank you for that. It's a beautiful ring, you've bought her."  
"Not as beautiful as Hermione."  
"You're a lucky man, Severus. Hermione has never been one for having lots of boyfriends. We were worried she'd choose Ron, but she proved too sensible for that."  
"I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd want a younger man for her."  
"Not for Hermione. She's too bright for most men. She needs a challenge, and that young man, although nothing wrong with him, wouldn't last five minutes."  
"And you see me as a challenge for her?"  
"No, a very complex puzzle. From what I've heard about you, and it's a fair bit mind, there are enough layers there to keep her occupied for the next 50 years."  
"You realise that wizards have a longer lifespan than non-magical people?"  
"Yes, so it doesn't matter about the age gap. So tell me, have you set a date yet?" the change of subject came as a welcome relief. It seemed he'd passed the test.   
  
They chatted over the brandy about Severus's work, literature and classical music. When Hermione decided he'd been interrogated long enough, she stuck her head round the door and asked if they wanted a coffee before bed.  
  
They got up and made their way to the door. As Severus put his hand on the doorknob, John stayed his hand. Severus looked into steely eyes.  
  
"If you ever hurt her, Severus, I'll have your bollocks for ear-rings."  
  
~~~   
  
"That went quite well, I thought." Hermione smiled as they snuggled under the light duvet. Severus frowned at the ceiling. He'd always slept in a four-poster bed, and this bed would take some getting used to.  
"You didn't get threatened with castration." He grumbled, holding her hand on his chest as she twined her foot around his leg.  
"Well he is my dad."  
"I'll remember this when our daughter brings home a man. If I can make him feel a quarter of how your father made me feel, I'll be a happy man."  
"Don't worry, my love. You'll probably have taught him. That'll be enough to put any prospective suitor off. He'll have to be made of sterner stuff." She shivered at the thought of them creating a baby. She sat up, suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Shit!"  
"Language, young lady. What's the matter?"  
"Shit! Contraceptives!"  
"What about them?"  
"I've not been taking any!"  
"Hermione, you're a witch. Witches don't take muggle pills. They're too dangerous."  
"I could be pregnant!"  
"No you couldn't."  
"Severus, we've been making love two, sometimes three times a day for the last month!"  
"I know." He had a smug grin on his face.  
"Well? I haven't had a period in all that time!"  
"I know."  
"Severus!" she was panicking now. It was too soon! She wanted him all to herself for the next year or so, not share him with a baby!  
"Calm down, Hermione. I am a potions master, after all."  
"What's that got to do with it?" she was nearly in tears. He sat up and turned her to face him, lifting her chin up. He leant forward and kissed her gently.  
"In the wizarding world, there is such a thing as a male contraceptive potion. It prevents pregnancy, and delays the female menstrual cycle through the secretions. You'll have your period when you go to the Weasleys, I'm afraid."  
"Is it safe?"  
"Perfectly safe. I wouldn't take it otherwise." He watched her relax slightly.  
"Does this mean I won't have another period while we're together?"  
"If we carry on the way we are, yes. But it's not really advised. We'll have to take a break in order for nature to take its course, but this way you're hormones are controlled effectively."  
"No more PMS?"  
"No." he was glad he wouldn't have to handle a hormone-laden Hermione every month. He'd watched her mood swings over the last few months, and although they hadn't been excessive, he'd noticed a tendency to hit Ron more frequently surface. And Hermione was known for the strength of her slaps.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thank God for the male contraceptive!"  
"I'm so glad you approve."  
"Muggles would kill for the formula!"  
"Don't even think about it."  
"I wonder if Harry and Ron know about it!"  
"All six and seventh year boys are told at the beginning of term."  
"Harry and Ron never said anything."  
"I imagine they would have been too embarrassed. Isn't it the girls in the muggle world that usually have the responsibility?"  
"Yes, but accidents still happen. How can the boys be relied on to remember to take the potion?"  
"The potion lasts a month. There's an inbuilt charm that unless it's countered in certain situations, such as the mutual agreement to start a pregnancy, nothing will happen until a fresh potion is taken."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes."  
"They can't get it up?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow. That is certainly a powerful incentive!"  
"I thought you might think so."  
"Sooo..you've taken yours?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I'd say you have...."  
  
~~~   
  
A week later, Severus and Hermione said goodbye to her parents. He had enjoyed their stay with them. They were easy-going, relaxed parents, and he knew they could have been a lot worse. It was also nice to see the way they were happy for Hermione to make her own decisions.  
  
Her mother and then her father hugged Hermione. John shook Severus by the hand and then Severus turned to Helen. She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
"Take care of my little girl, Severus."  
"I will, Helen. Although I believe I owe you my thanks." He looked down at her meaningfully.  
"You're quite welcome, Severus." She winked at him, and then they were gone, Apparating back to Hogsmeade.  
"What was all that about, Helen? Should I be jealous?"  
"No. Severus was just thanking me for Hermione's Christmas present."  
  
~~~   
  
"You'll owl me?"  
"Of course. Just look out for Harry's owl."  
"Every day?"  
"I'll only be gone for a week."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. Now I really must go. Ginny's expecting me to help her get something for Harry's birthday."  
"So I'll see you next Saturday?"  
"Early. Don't bother getting out of bed, Severus. I want to remember you just like this. It will see me through the week." Hermione was dressed for travelling and sat on the side of their bed, her eyes on his bare chest as he lay back against the dark green sheets. He lifted her left hand in his and ran his thumb over her ring.  
"When will you tell them?"  
"As soon as I get there. This ring will be hard to miss."  
"If they give you a hard time, you will tell me, won't you?"  
"Oh, don't worry. I know about the potion, don't I?" she smirked. She couldn't wait!  
"Give me a kiss, then. And behave yourself!"  
"Have you ever known me not to?"  
"I can think of numerous occasions over the last few weeks; outside, the library...."  
"But I only misbehave with you.."  
  
~~~   
  
"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Mrs Weasley hugged her and then stood back to survey her. "You look wonderful!"  
"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiled. Molly looked at her again.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me before the boys get here?"  
"Errr.."  
"I do know how to keep a secret, you know." Her eyes twinkled.  
"How much do you know?"  
"A little bird saw you and a certain potions master in Diagon Alley last week."  
"Has it made the gossip columns yet?"  
"No. Arthur just happened to spot you as you left the café."  
"Oh."  
"Have you come to tell Harry and Ron?"  
"Yes. How do you think they'll take it?"  
"I'm not sure. You know how they feel about Professor Snape."  
"Yes. That's what I'm worried about."  
"Is it serious, or just a fling?" Molly looked disapproving. Hermione lifted her left hand and Molly gasped.  
"That is gorgeous!"  
"We haven't set a date yet."  
"That serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, congratulations. I never thought that man would ever find someone, but I'm glad it's you. You make a lovely couple." Hermione thought she was going overboard a bit there, but didn't disagree. She thought Severus looked delicious, but knew the majority of people didn't see past the greasy git front he put up.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron and Harry came running from the back garden, only now noticing her arrival. They'd been de-gnoming again; a never-ending job over the summer.  
  
They swung her round and round in exuberant circles, and she laughed. It was good to see them again. Ginny joined them and they piled into the house, all talking at once. Fred and George would be joining them later in the week, taking a few days off from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was looking forward to seeing what new products they'd invented.  
  
Ginny dragged her off to her room to discuss Harry's birthday present, and then she caught sight of Hermione's ring.  
  
"What's this, Hermione?"  
"It's a ring, Ginny."  
"What's it doing there?"  
"Ginny, you're not stupid. What does it usually mean when a girl has a ring on the third finger of her left hand?"  
"You're engaged? Who to? Isn't this a bit sudden?"  
"Yes, I'd rather not say yet, and yes."  
"It's Snape, isn't it?"  
"How did..?"  
"Ah ha! I knew you were up to something! I saw the way you looked at him when no-one was looking. Is that where you were every Friday night? With him? Was it good?"   
"Ginny! Nothing happened until after I graduated!"  
"Well?"  
"Yes, I was with him on those nights, but not in the way you think I was. Prepare yourself." And she transformed into Cleo. She transformed back again as Ginny gaped at her.  
"You...you're..."  
"An Animagi. Severus was snake-sitting."  
For once in her life, Ginny was truly lost for words. She visibly gathered her wits together, and Hermione could almost see the wheels turning in her brain.  
"Does he know?"  
"Not yet."  
"Oh Hermione! He is going to be so pissed!"  
"I know. That's what worries me. You won't say anything, will you?"  
"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me. Will you tell Harry and Ron?"  
"Only about us, not the snake thing."  
"Who else knows?"  
"Minerva and Albus, I think. And now you."  
"So when's the wedding?"  
"We haven't decided yet. Soon, I think."  
"Has Mum seen your ring?"  
"Yes."  
"You know it'll be common knowledge by the start of term, don't you?"  
"We knew we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Especially as I've moved in with him."  
"Wow! Is he good in bed?"  
Hermione had a smile on her face like the Mona Lisa.  
"I never knew he had it in him!" Ginny was awed.  
"I don't think he did, either."  
  
~~~   
  
"Will you come with me for moral support?" Hermione asked Ginny a while later.  
"Of course. Perhaps I can help with the resuscitation." She grinned. Hermione grinned back and smoothed down her hair, taking a deep breath. She would now find out if the Dream Team's long-term friendship was going to survive.  
  
They went outside to find Harry and Ron on their broomsticks, throwing an old quaffle around. Ginny yelled for them to come down and they landed neatly. Harry looked at Hermione, who was fidgeting a little and looking nervous.  
  
"What's up?"  
"I have something to tell you both. I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts, doing post-graduate studies."  
"So? I always knew you were mental about books." Ron looked unconcerned, but Harry was watching her closely. There was something else. His seeker eye caught a flash on her hand, and he looked closer. A ring.  
"What's this, 'Mione?" he held her hand up.  
"I'm engaged."  
"Not to Krum!" Ron and his quidditch.  
"Idiot! That's been over for years, hasn't it 'Mione?" Harry stared at her again.  
"No, it's not Viktor."  
"Then who is it?"  
"You're not going to like this." She warned. Ron frowned.  
"It's not Malfoy, is it?"  
"Nooo..."  
"It's Snape, isn't it, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Ron leapt back from her as if she was contaminated.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Hermione? Are you mental?" he yelled.  
"No. I'm in love."  
"He's used a potion on you, hasn't he? That's illegal!"  
"No he hasn't, you prat. We love each other, and are getting married."  
"When did this happen, Hermione?" Harry was taking this very calmly, she thought. Unlike Ron, who was muttering incoherently in the background.  
"After graduation."  
"I see. Are you happy with him?"  
"Very. You're taking this very calmly, Harry."  
"We all had to grow up quickly, Hermione, me more than most. I can understand how you feel. He is the only one who can match you, after all." Harry said wisely. She hugged him suddenly, a sob caught in her throat.  
"I really appreciate you not making a big fuss of this, unlike some." She looked at Ron. Harry grinned.  
"Don't worry, he'll calm down eventually." He had a thought. "Erm.. are you sleeping with him?"  
"No, I think Susan would object."  
"Not Ron! Snape?"  
"Yes."  
That caught Ron's attention and he turned green.  
"Hey, Ginny. With Snape getting it regularly, his mood should improve. You'll be laughing in September." Harry said.  
"Eeeuuww, Harry. That is not something I want to even imagine! Snape having sex!" Ron gagged.  
"Do you mind? That's my fiancé you're talking about!" Hermione punched his arm.  
"Hey, Hermione? Boxers or briefs?" Ginny asked slyly.  
"That'd be telling....when he bothers with them, that is." Hermione smiled her Mona Lisa smile again as Ginny shrieked with laughter.   
Oh, the fun they'd have come September....  
  
  
TBC 


	6. and Fallout

Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be. Lucky JKR.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading, and to all you lovely, lovely people out there for reviewing. By the way, for the non-brits, Zebedee is a character from The Magic Roundabout; see http://www.rsc.co.uk/zebidee/history.htm for more details.  
  
Can't keep those lemons contained again. They keep breaking loose.  
  
  
Chapter 6 - and Fallout  
  
The owls started arriving a week after Hermione's return from the Burrow. It hadn't taken long for the gossip to spread and Hermione wasn't sure how Severus would react. He was an intensely private man who hated any form of publicity or speculation about him.  
  
Owl after owl swooped down at breakfast and showered them with post. Luckily there were no red envelopes indicating Howlers. Severus reached for them gingerly.  
  
"Do they say who they're from?" Flitwick squeaked.  
"Some do, some don't." Hermione leaned closer to Severus as he flicked through them.  
"Don't open that one!" she warned quickly.  
"Why not?"  
"Looks like a Weasley one."  
"Ah." They all watched as Severus tossed the letter onto the floor in front of the top table. Nothing happened. Debating whether to poke it with a lance from the wall, Severus stood up. The letter on the floor started to quiver.  
  
"Everybody down!" yelled Sirius and they dived for cover as the letter exploded in a flash of gold and silver. The smoke cleared as everyone slowly raised his or her head above the table.  
"Oh dear Gods!" Minerva said faintly as they saw a facsimile of the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin Snake shimmy backwards and forwards across the floor to the tune of "Congratulations".   
They stared, agog, at the spectacle before them.  
"Can't you make it stop?" moaned Remus, holding his sides.  
Hermione dashed down to the letter, adroitly avoiding the snake as it tried to entice her to dance with it. The lion was on its hind legs, doing the moonwalk and twirling around a la Michael Jackson.  
  
Picking up the letter, she scanned it quickly and brought it back to the table, again avoiding the snake that was now bouncing around like Zebedee on speed.  
Sirius and Remus now had tears of laughter running down their faces and they were both propping each other up. The other teachers looked on in astonishment, and Severus grabbed the letter from Hermione and pulled out his wand. Waving it over the letter, the dancing mascots and music faded from sight.  
  
"What does it say?" Dumbledore enquired. He didn't know the Weasley twins could do this sort of thing, and it would be worth filing the information away for future reference.  
"Just congratulations on your engagement. They look forward to receiving an invite." He said. "Not bloody likely!"  
Severus quickly scanned the other letters for evidence of the Weasley scrawl. Good, they were safe to open. He looked at the group sitting round the table; Minerva was shaking her head with her hand over her eyes, Sirius and Remus were still on the floor, Flitwick was on the table, trying to figure out the combination of charms used and the others were either laughing or stock still with shock.  
  
He stood up and pulled Hermione with him, the letters in one hand.  
"I'm glad you all enjoyed the entertainment. I think we'll open these in private." He said, and they disappeared from the room. The teachers could hear Hermione laughing all the way to the dungeons.  
  
"I thought I'd put the Weasley twins behind me." He grumbled.  
"I'm sorry, Severus, but I'm best friends with their brother. I'm afraid you may be stuck with them."  
"Oh joy."  
"It looks like everyone took our news rather well, though, don't you think?"  
"That's an understatement. I fully expected Potter and Weasley banging on my door demanding a duel."  
"Harry took it very well, actually; I won't tell you what Ron said."  
"Just as well. He has to kiss his mother with that mouth."  
"Come on, let's see what these letters have to say."  
  
~~~   
  
"We've only got three weeks before term starts." She murmured later that night.  
"I know. I shall have to get started on lesson plans."  
"Severus..." she traced a pattern on his chest.  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
"Do your speech."  
"What?"  
"You know."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do. Your first year speech."  
"Oh, that."  
"That. Well?"  
"Why?"  
"Because it turns me on."  
"Everything I say seems to turn you on. I have no idea why, though."  
"It's your voice. You could make the alphabet sound sexy."  
"A...B...C...D..."  
"Oh, Severus...."  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks left of blessed peace. It had been a glorious summer, and Severus wasn't really looking forward to September 1st. He sighed as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. They were sitting under the willow tree again, his head in her lap, just relaxing this time.  
  
They had settled into an easy routine; while Severus was in his lab, Hermione would either assist him or study in their quarters. She also spent quite a lot of time with the other teachers, going over her study schedule for the upcoming year. They spent their evenings talking or reading, with the occasional dinner date in Hogsmeade. They made the most of the balmy evenings for strolls by the lake, and Hermione had even tempted him in the lake for a skinny-dip.  
  
It still amazed him sometimes that he'd been the one she'd chosen, but he refused to analyse it too much. Life was good.  
  
~~~   
  
One week left. Lesson plans were filed away, potion stores restocked, classroom spotless and everything was organised. Severus had plans for this last week. It involved a return to the Astronomy tower with his fiancée.  
  
~~~   
  
"Where are you taking me, Severus?" a blindfolded Hermione was being led on a circuitous route that disorientated her so she couldn't tell where they were going.  
"It's a surprise."  
"Sensory deprivation? I've heard that can be quite kinky."  
"Shut up and keep moving, woman." He growled at her. She shivered.  
"Call me that again. It turns me on."  
"Shall I recite the alphabet again?"  
"Only if you want me in a puddle on the floor right here." She laughed.  
"We're nearly there."  
"Good."  
  
He pulled her blindfold off and she blinked. She recognised where they were, but it wasn't the same.  
  
The Astronomy tower had been transformed into their own personal paradise. The walls were charmed to show a deserted tropical beach at sunset, waves lapping gently on the sands. The ceiling above was a night sky where thousands of stars shone down from black velvet. A huge four-poster bed was facing the waves, but instead of heavy velvet drapes there was light, shimmering fabric that blew gently in a warm breeze.  
  
"Oh, Severus! It's wonderful." She turned to him and hugged him tightly.  
"We won't get much time alone when the term starts, so I thought we'd create a few memories." He said gruffly. He had no experience in creating a romantic atmosphere; he'd come across a magazine when they'd stayed at her parents and the picture of the beach had stuck in his mind. He'd imagined them strolling hand in hand at the waters edge, and then the scene from that old...movie?...had replayed in his mind. What was it called? From Here to Eternity, that was it. Hermione had sat down with him one evening and they'd rented some videos. It had been a fascinating experience, like watching wizard photos joined together, but with sound.  
  
"It's perfect. But is it just for tonight?"  
"Albus said he could spare us until the 30th."  
"Five whole days in paradise?"  
"To do whatever you wish, M'lady." He bowed over her hand.  
"I think we need to get out of these robes and into something more suitable, then." She smiled. With a wave of her wand, she was dressed in a long white silk nightgown that skimmed her curves, draping over the peaks of her breasts, the thin straps crossed over her back to hold it in place. The breeze pushed the fabric against her legs, hinting at the shadow there.  
  
She waved her wand again and Severus looked down to find himself in black pyjama bottoms that rode low on his hips. He looked up at her as she tossed her wand on her discarded robes.  
  
"I think that we're in a sufficient state of undress, now." She smiled again, her eyes darkening to toffee as she stared at him. Gods, she loved looking at him. He was all angles to her curves, spice to her sugar, the vinegar to her salt. They complimented each other perfectly, but she knew she'd have to tell him about Cleo soon. She sighed. She'd have these few days and then tell him. Hopefully, he would forgive her small deception...  
  
He drew her into his arms and smoothed his hands over the soft silk, the fabric cool under the calluses on his fingers. He felt her heat sink through the material and onto his body, her heady scent making the blood pound in his veins.  
  
He shifted against her and kissed her neck, finding the spot under her ear where her pulse beat the fastest. Biting the flesh and then soothing with his tongue, he felt her press against him, her nipples hardening against his bare chest through the almost transparent silk. Her hands slid round him and slipped under the black silk to caress his lower back, and his muscles clenched, thrusting himself against her.  
  
Moving his mouth up her neck and along her jaw, he claimed her mouth in a wet, open kiss, his tongue demanding and gaining entry. Kneading her buttocks in his hands, he fitted himself against her, capturing her moans in his kiss. Moving slowly, he backed towards the bed until he felt it behind his knees.   
  
Breaking the kiss, he sat down and held her between his knees, his eyes on a level with her breasts, the dark nipples faintly visible. Using his tongue, he swiped a path across each peak, allowing the hard nubs to cling to the now transparent silk. Her chest heaved and a small sob sounded in her throat.   
  
Taking a breast in one hand and sliding his other up her leg under the nightgown, he opened his mouth and ravaged the sensitive peak, pulling gently with his teeth as his fingers found the wetness between her legs. She sagged a bit, but thrust herself forward onto his mouth, her hands burying themselves in his hair. She rocked against him, spreading her legs as his fingers circled lazily inside her.  
  
"You're a tease, you know that, don't you?" she said breathlessly.  
"Mmmhhmm." His voice vibrated against the wet silk, sending shivers down her spine.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he murmured  
"God, Nooooo." She moaned and collapsed into his lap, sending him flat on his back against the mattress. Her legs tangled with his and she giggled softly as he nuzzled between her breasts, pulling the bodice down with his teeth. There was a ripping sound as the strap pulled taut and released suddenly.  
"Your charms are fading." He murmured  
"I'm only eighteen, Severus!" she deliberately misunderstood him and felt him shake with laughter underneath her.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Well you are rather distracting..."  
"So are you...now if you could move just a little.."  
"This way?" she twisted her hips against his, feeling him harden further.  
"No, I can't breathe..."  
She lifted her torso and as she did so felt her nightgown rip further. Severus still had it caught in his teeth, and he smiled wickedly up at her.  
"Oh, bugger it." She muttered, and reaching between them, ripped the rest of it away from her body and flung it across the room. His eyes widened at her display, and then looked down between them to his pyjama bottoms. He raised his eyebrow at her and she grinned.  
"I'd do that to yours, but I don't want to do any damage." She toyed with the button, sliding her finger sensuously under the waistband.  
"Feel free. I'm sure I'll survive." He growled at her and she flipped the button open. Bracing herself against the bed, she pulled hard and he laughed as his hips were raised off the bed and hard against her.  
"You made sure they'd come off easily, didn't you?" he asked, pulling her down on top of him.  
"I may have weakened them a bit." She admitted and circled her hips over him, drawing a gasp from his lips. Scooting backwards further onto the bed, he pulled her with him, keeping her on top.  
  
"Did I tell you this is perfect?" she brushed her breasts over his chest.  
"You are."  
"Mmmm, perfectly delicious." She licked her way from his ear to his chest, feeling his heart thundering under her tongue. Kneeling up, she allowed his arousal to spring free. Sliding her hands along his arms, she grasped his wrists. Allowing her free rein, Severus was passive and watched as she brought his hands up to her breasts. He cupped them; his thumbs flicking over her nipples, watching them tighten again.  
  
She sat back, trapping his erection between them. The slickness between her thighs lubricated his shaft, allowing her to slide backwards and forwards and she braced herself on his hard thighs, riding him slowly. His hands tightened on her, hooded eyes watching the flush move from her cheeks and down her body. Teeth clenched, he forced himself not to move, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Circling her hips, the slick folds parted and he slipped inside her. She lifted slightly and then plunged down on him, driving him deep as she arched her back.  
  
Her hair brushed his thighs, a wild mane of curls as she rocked over him, and then he moved. Releasing her breasts, they swung free as he grasped her hips, holding her firmly. Guiding her movements, he thrust into her, her internal muscles clenching and releasing in the familiar rhythm of their lovemaking. He never tired of watching her; lips parted slightly and slumberous eyes unfocused as she concentrated on taking her pleasure. As he felt her release building he tightened his hands, grinding her down on him, feeling the first fluttering trembles of her thighs. Her scream sounded as they exploded together in a shattering of stars, and he gathered her boneless form down into his arms.  
  
Pulling the light sheet over them, they slept as the gentle sounds of waves hushed softly in the background.  
  
~~~   
  
There was something very decadent about waking up mid morning in bed on a deserted beach, totally naked. Meals were delivered daily by the house elves, and Hermione had found some very interesting ways fruit could be used in foreplay. She smiled as she snuggled closer to her lover, remembering the Severus Sundae the night before.  
  
Would it always be like this, or would the adrenaline rush on seeing him fade after time? She studied his face as it relaxed in sleep. There were faint lines at the corners of his eyes, and the deep grooves bracketing his mouth had faded over the summer. He would never have the physique of a bodybuilder, but she'd never been attracted to that type anyway. His body had filled out even more this summer, and he reminded her faintly of a sleek young sea lion with his glossy dark hair and dark eyes. He had the energy of someone half his age, and although she hated to admit it, she was dreading the 1st September.  
  
He would then be revealed as Sex God Snape. He had such a sexy swagger to his walk now, and she'd even seen Sirius and Remus eyeing him up. Her stomach churned; what if he tired of her? What if he went looking for someone with more experience? How would she survive? How was he going to react about Cleo?  
  
All these and a hundred more questions swirled in her brain, one fear leading to another, all boiling down to her dread of telling him her secret. She'd tried to broach the subject the day before. They'd been in the bath, talking about pets. She'd explained that Crookshanks had been fairly old when she'd got him, and he'd passed away the year before. She'd decided not to get another familiar. Severus had always wanted a snake, but the dungeons were not suited to reptiles permanently. She had opened her mouth to tell him then, but he'd mentioned a beautiful snake he'd looked after for Minerva.  
  
As he raved on about her, she'd tried to interrupt; to tell him, but he'd distracted her again. He had a way about him with a bar of soap that should have been illegal....  
  
Hermione slid out of bed and held her breath as he stirred, seeking her warmth. She took a deep breath and made her decision. Seating herself on the end of the bed, she transformed once more into Cleo. Pausing to get her bearings and to familiarise herself with her snake persona, she raised her head. Her tongue:smell sense picked up her lover's unique scent and she instinctively slid towards him.  
  
Sliding over the satin sheets, she coiled herself near his head and flicked out her tongue, tickling him softly on his ear. He brushed at something near his ear, thinking it was Hermione tickling him with her hair. He smiled; her hair was only one of the erotic tools she used to arouse him. It tickled again, and he slowly opened one eye, turning his head sideways to find the source.  
  
"Cleo?" his voice was rough with sleep and Hermione shivered. He sat up slowly, slightly disorientated. What was Cleo doing here? He hadn't seen her since she'd been returned to her owner, so Minerva had said. He stroked her head and she flicked his fingers in a familiar caress.  
"Hermione? Come and see." He assumed Hermione was in the shower. There was no answer, and Cleo raised her head, staring at him. She slid in front of him and rose up again, swaying.  
He picked her up and she coiled around his arm. He searched the tower for Hermione to show off his prize, but she was nowhere to be found. Cleo tightened round his arm, almost cutting off the blood supply, and he looked down at her.  
  
She was twisting and turning, all the time her head was stationary as she looked at him. Her scales shimmered in the sunlight at him, reminding him again of Hermione's ring.  
"Ow, Cleo. Let go." He tried to loosen her off, but she tightened again. Then suddenly her outline blurred and Hermione stood there, an apprehensive look on her face.  
  
"Hermione?" he reached out a hand, and then snatched it back, stepping away from her, his face shuttered.  
"Severus?" she moved forward hesitantly, and her eyes filled as he turned and snatched up a robe, covering his nakedness.  
  
His thoughts raced. Cleo was Hermione? Hermione was Cleo? He couldn't think properly, his mind still dazed from sleep. Hermione had her hand outstretched to him and her lips were moving, but all he heard was a roaring in his ears. Blindly grabbing for his wand, he transfigured his robe into proper clothing and backed away to the door.  
"Severus?"  
"I...not now, Hermione.." he stared at her and then whirled around and was gone.  
  
Hermione sank to the floor, her hands over her face. She'd ruined everything by not admitting to being Cleo the minute he'd taken her down to his rooms that first night. It was all Minerva's fault - interfering old busybody! The tears spilled over as she flung herself on the bed, her body shaking with sobs.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was not sauntering or swaggering as he had been of late. He was storming, yes storming, down to his dungeons in an absolute fury. His rapier mind had processed the information it had received within seconds of him waking fully, which had been halfway down the Astronomy tower steps. Scenes had flashed before his eyes, the most humiliating one being the one after the Valentine's feast, where he had poured out his heart to that...that...snake! Or Hermione in disguise, as he now knew her. Gods, she must have laughed over that one! A love struck Severus Snape! It made him feel sick to his stomach!  
  
His anger caused him to forget her words of love, the perfect summer they'd spent together, everything, except the way he thought he saw himself in her eyes; a pathetic fool twice her age, grabbing at the first woman to look his way.  
  
Entering his rooms, he saw the evidence of her occupancy. Books, pieces of parchment with notes written on them, the odd piece of clothing scattered around. Sweeping into the bedroom and then the bathroom, he stared at the toiletries on his once-sparse shelf. The scent of her was everywhere, and he picked up a bottle. Weighing it in his hand, he drew it back and threw it will all of his considerable strength against the mirror. Both shattered, glass flying everywhere and he stepped back to avoid the shards.  
  
Turning away, he went to the closet, grabbed a bag and stuffed a few things inside. Hastily writing a note, he tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fire, then the letter.  
"Albus Dumbledore." He said and watched the note disappear. Tossing another pinch in, he stepped inside.  
"Knockturn Alley." He said, and was gone.  
  
  
TBC 


	7. That Old Black Magic

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR except Cleo. The plot is all mine, though.  
  
A/N: I know you all hate me after that last chapter, but the plot bunnies were demanding I put a little bit of the old Sev back again, and they can be quite vicious! So there!  
  
Chapter 7 - That Old Black Magic  
  
Hermione dragged herself down to the dungeons later that afternoon. Eyes gritty from the tears she'd shed, she surveyed the chaos that was -had been - their bathroom. The air was filled with the scent of her shampoo, the familiar mixture of herbs and musk, and her eyes started to fill again.  
  
A throat cleared behind her, and she whirled around, hope filling her eyes at the thought of seeing him, but it faded as she saw Albus and Minerva there.  
"Have you seen him?" she asked.  
"No. He sent this to me this morning." Albus waved a piece of parchment.  
"Where is he?"  
"He'll be back on the 1st, in time for the Sorting." Was all he said. He stepped back to allow Minerva to come forward. She enfolded Hermione in her arms.  
"I'm sorry, my dear. He's asked that you move your things back to Gryffindor tower." She said gently. Hermione pulled away.  
"That's it? He's kicking me out?" her lip trembled  
"He didn't say much in his note. I gather you've had an argument?"  
"I told him about Cleo, or rather, I showed him. He just...left." She was bewildered. "I thought he'd be down here, so I gave him a chance to cool off before following him. What am I going to do?"  
"Let him calm down a bit. He'll come round." Minerva soothed.  
"Does it say where he's gone?"  
"No. But it might be wise if you did as he asks. I'll arrange for a suite of rooms to be available for you, near the Head Girl's rooms. I'm sure Miss Weasley will be happy to see you."  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes. Albus sent her a letter inviting her to take up the position of Head Girl last week. She has accepted."  
"I didn't know."  
"Come along, Hermione. I'll help you pack."  
  
~~~   
  
The Hogwarts Express was packed with excited children. The new seventh years were playing it cool, relaxing and chatting together. But underneath was the exciting news that Potions classes were going to get easier this year.  
  
No more greasy git Snape, not with the amount of sex he'd been getting lately. Not that they knew any details, but it was common knowledge that Hermione Granger had moved in with him. A middle-aged man with a young teenager? It was stuff that fantasies were made of; at least it was the sincere hope that it would happen to the boys when they reached Snape's age.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. It would be good to see Hermione, and the effect she had on Snape. She remembered the look in her eyes when she'd talked about 'Severus'. It was going to be a doddle this year; Hermione would be keeping him occupied so there was less chance of him catching anyone being out of his or her dorms after hours.  
  
~~~   
  
"First years, this way. We will now be going to the great hall for you to be Sorted into your Houses." McGonegall was at the top of the steps as usual, and Ginny watched as the nervous first years trooped in. It was strange not to have Harry and Ron there, but at last she was in no-one's shadow. She was Head Girl.  
  
Colin Creevey nudged her and they walked into the hall. Head Boy and Head Girl were obliged to sit at the top table with the teachers, and Ginny scanned the room for Hermione and Snape. As she made her way up there, she frowned. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Snape...well...he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, or eaten either. He didn't look as if anything had changed at all. He was scowling and generally acting like he had a broom stuck up his arse. The other teachers had edged away from him and there were empty chairs on either side of him.  
  
After the Sorting feast, he stood up and commanded the new Slytherins to follow him. They had to run to keep up with this tall, frightening figure. They cast scared glances at each other. Hadn't they been told he'd mellowed over the summer?  
  
Ginny was drawn aside by Professor McGonegall after the feast, and led to her new rooms. She indicated that Ginny sit down, and then sat down herself.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what I am about to tell you is confidential, and will go no further than this room, do you understand?"  
"Yes, Professor. Is this about Hermione?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Two days ago there was an unfortunate misunderstanding between her and Professor Snape. She has been moved to rooms next door to your own."  
"They're not together anymore?"  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Shit!"  
"My sentiments exactly." Ginny was surprised to see Minerva's eyes twinkle at her profanity.  
"Can I do anything?"  
"You can support her, my dear. She has rather fallen apart a little."  
"Was he that pissed..er..angry about Cleo?"  
"You know?"  
"She told me about it, yes. She was worried about what he might say."  
"It's not what he said, but what he did."  
"If he's hurt her in any way..."  
"Not physically. He's shut her out. He won't speak to her, or look at her. She's tried to apologise, but he's acting like she doesn't exist."  
"That bastard!" Ginny was fuming.  
"Don't be too harsh. He's hurting just as much as she is."  
"That's no excuse!"  
"Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to get through to him, and all we can do is hope he comes to his senses. I want you to try and help Hermione."  
"I'll do my best, Professor."  
"Thank you, Ginny. Hermione is next door. I'll let you see if she's all right."  
  
~~~   
  
"Hermione?" Ginny knocked softly on the door and received a muffled reply. She opened the door to see a huddled figure curled up in a chair by a blazing fire. It wasn't that cold, but Hermione had a quilt wrapped round her and she had dark hollows under her eyes.   
"Are you OK? Forget I said that, I can see you're not. Oh, Hermione." Ginny gathered her best friend into her arms and let her cry. Eventually, she coaxed the full story from her from the time she'd moved her things from the dungeons to now.  
  
~~~   
  
Two days she'd worried about him. McGonegall had helped her pack all her things, and cleaned the bathroom of the mess in there. Then she'd sat and waited for him. And waited.  
  
Hermione had been waiting in his rooms when he arrived by floo earlier that afternoon. He'd stared at her and then thrown his bag into the bedroom, turning away from her.  
  
"I thought I asked you to move out."  
"You asked Albus to move me out. I want to know why."  
"I'm tired of you." He sneered.  
"You're lying." She felt quite brave.  
"Am I?" he hissed. He moved closer to her and she smelt the fire whisky on his breath.  
"Yes. I know you."  
"No, you don't. Just as I don't know you. Get out."  
"Please, Severus. Let me.." she placed a hand on his arm and he shook her off violently.  
"Don't. Touch. Me."  
"Please..."  
"GET OUT!" he shouted, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes, and she ran out, sobbing. She heard a glass shatter as she slammed the door. She'd holed up in her room, shivering. She couldn't bear to watch the Sorting and see him glaring at her again.  
  
~~~   
  
"He hates me, Ginny. What am I going to do?" she wailed.  
"I don't know, 'Mione. Has Dumbledore any idea why he's acting like this?"  
"Minerva said Severus has sealed his fireplace. If Albus wants to see him he either has to go down there or owl him."  
"Taking this a bit hard, isn't he? It's not as if it's any of your fault, anyway."  
"I lied to him, Ginny."  
"Don't you dare blame yourself!"  
"I can't help it. If I'd told him in the beginning this would never have happened."  
"Come on, 'Mione. Let's get you to bed. You'll feel a lot better in the morning. And luckily you don't have classes to go to."  
"I wish I did." Hermione allowed Ginny to help her get undressed. She felt very old and tired now.  
  
Ginny tucked her in bed and blew out the candle, creeping back to her room. As she shut the door, she sighed.  
"I'm not looking forward to potions in the morning..."  
  
~~~  
  
Three weeks passed. Hermione took her meals in her rooms, and had regular visits from Sirius and Remus. Together with Ginny, they kept her up to date on the Severus situation. She had daily reports on how much of a bastard he was being.  
  
No one was exempt from having points deducted, not even the Slytherins. He snapped at everyone in turn, barely civil even to Dumbledore, and Minerva he was particularly vicious to, seeing as it was she who had introduced him to Cleo.  
  
Ginny had been reduced to tears on two occasions, and the first years were frightened of their own shadows, imagining it was Professor Snape. Everyone was complaining about him, even Argus Filch, who was swamped with students on detention.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Ginny slammed into Hermione's sitting room, startling Sirius and Remus who were on her sofa. Hermione looked up, her face a mess of blotches.  
"Hermione! Get your fucking act together and sort that man out!"  
"Ginny!" Remus was amazed.  
"That fucking overgrown bat just gave me - me! - detention!"  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
"Because I was 20 seconds late to his fucking class!" she threw herself down in a chair and glowered at Hermione.  
"Look at you! Sitting here, snivelling in your room, just because he's got his pants in a twist over a little thing like you being an Animagi!"  
"Ginny, it's the fact that I kept something from him..."  
"And he's told you his every little secret has he?"  
"She's got a point, there, Hermione." Sirius thought he'd get his two pennyworths in.  
Hermione looked at the other three. They were right. She'd let this go on for too long. It was time she got off her self-pitying backside and did something about it. She'd not worked her way through that list last year for nothing!  
  
She stood up and went into the bathroom, staring at her reflection. It wasn't pretty. Sniffing herself, she wrinkled her nose. No wonder Sirius wouldn't sit next to her! Running the shower, she stripped off her grungy old sweats and stepped in. She washed her hair and soaped her body, inhaling the familiar scent of her shampoo and refusing to shed any more tears over him.  
  
Ginny, Remus and Sirius could hear the shower going and grinned to each other.  
  
Ten minutes later, a clean, fresh-looking Hermione stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a low cut top, skirt to mid-thigh and high heels. Her hair was twisted into a coil at the nape of her neck, and she'd swiped some lipstick on. Sirius gave a wolf-whistle and Remus gave a howl that reverberated all the way down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione was back!  
  
~~~   
  
With Remus on one side and Sirius on the other, they escorted Hermione into dinner that evening. She drew more than a few admiring glances from the fifth year up as her robes parted as she walked, revealing long legs.  
  
She sat between the two men at the opposite end from Severus, who had entered the hall at the last minute, taking his place at the table well away from the other teachers. Hooch had drawn the short straw this evening, and was sitting with an empty chair between her and Severus. She surreptitiously spiked her juice from a small flask held under the table. She'd need this tonight.  
  
As Sirius seated Hermione, he caught Severus glaring at him. He raised his eyebrow and Severus looked away, trying to ignore them. He looked down into his glass as Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. I just have one announcement to make tonight. Someone most of you know, Miss Hermione Granger, joins us tonight. She has recently been on sabbatical." Severus snorted as Dumbledore paused, "and joins the staff as Student Counsellor. If any of you have any problems that you don't feel comfortable going to the faculty with, then Miss Granger is available. I'm sure she will do her best to help." He made Hermione stand up and take a small bow.   
  
She smiled around the room, acknowledging Ginny and Colin and Dennis Creevey, her gaze faltering slightly when it landed on Severus. Her expression was quickly masked, and she sat down. Remus squeezed her trembling hand gently to reassure her.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus coaxed her through dinner, trying to make her laugh. It was hard going, but the look on Severus's face was worth it to them.  
  
"Shame you can't set his robes on fire again." Sirius grinned at her.   
"Don't think I haven't thought about it." She gave a genuine laugh then that travelled down the table and hit Severus squarely in the gut.  
  
Scraping his chair back, he left the table, robes swirling about him. Hooch breathed a sigh of relief and raised her glass to Hermione. She returned the salute and smiled to herself. Her campaign had begun.  
  
~~~   
  
Severus was skulking in the shadows long after dinner was over, hoping to catch anyone loitering in the halls. He was just about to deduct some points from two giggling Hufflepuffs that were annoying him when he heard the unmistakable voices of Black, Lupin and her. Black was enticing her to dance with him. Idiot!  
"Come on, Hermione. Just a quick foxtrot down the corridor." He wheedled.  
"Remus, can't you restrain him?"  
"No way. He shouldn't have had that extra mousse for desert. He's on a sugar high. Dance with him, it's the only way of shutting him up."  
"It's either the mousse or Hooch slipped him something illegal." She laughed. He nearly groaned at the sound, memories assaulting him. He watched as they passed, Sirius walking backwards, holding out his hands to her. Good job Black was as queer as a tube of crisps, or he'd be dead by now.  
  
Sirius had started singing now, sweeping Hermione round and round in his arms, her robe flying open to reveal the long, long legs he remembered.  
  
"That old black magic has me in its spell  
That old black magic that you weave so well  
Icy fingers up and down my spine  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine  
  
The same old tingle that I feel inside  
When that elevator starts its ride  
Down and down I go, round and round I go  
Like a leaf that's caught in the tide  
  
I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame  
Aflame with such a burning desire  
That only your kiss can put out the fire  
  
You are the lover that I've waited for  
The mate that fate had me created for  
And every time your lips meet mine  
  
Baby down and down I go, all around I go  
In a spin, loving the spin that I'm in  
Under that old black magic called loooovvvve!"   
  
Severus watched jealously as Sirius dipped her over his arm, her low cut top showing off the valley between her breasts. She laughed breathlessly and they disappeared out of sight. Severus moved from the shadows and swiftly made his way back to the dungeons.  
  
He didn't see three heads peer out from around the corner.  
  
"Did he see?"  
"Yup!"  
"How long do you reckon it'll take?"  
"I'll give him until Halloween."  
"That long?"  
"He's stubborn."  
"But he hasn't seen your new wardrobe. Love that leather. Do you think..?"  
"No, Sirius. You've got your own collar!"  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Plotting

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great JKR, the situation they're in are all the product of my twisted imagination.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999, and to all my lovely reviewers out there.  
  
Chapter 8 - Plotting  
  
  
Severus sat in the dungeons, brooding. He was miserable, he admitted to himself. He missed her, and seeing her tonight just made it worse. She looked gorgeous, as if their break up hadn't affected her at all. It had affected him though. He kept finding little things she'd forgotten; scraps of notes, a book that had been pushed under the sofa, a green silk thong (that he wouldn't admit to sleeping with), and worst of all, their list of mutual fantasies.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and before he could say 'Enter', Dumbledore came in.  
"Well, Severus."  
"What?"  
"I think this has gone on for long enough."  
"What has?"  
"Your behaviour, my boy."  
"What about it? I've been this way for years."  
"You had good reason to be, but not anymore."  
"Don't patronise me, old man."  
"I know how you..."  
Severus shot up out of his chair and started to pace the room.  
"You have no idea how I feel! She lied to me!"  
"She omitted certain facts about herself.."  
"It was still a lie!"  
"And you've never lied?"  
"No."  
"Not even to yourself?" Albus said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder to stop him pacing. Severus turned haunted eyes on his mentor.  
"What am I going to do? She hates me now."  
"No, she doesn't. She's just as miserable as you are."  
"Didn't look like it at dinner." He sulked.  
"Talk to her, Severus. At least let her explain."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Just don't think about it for too long."  
  
~~~   
  
He didn't sleep well that night again, and so was in a bad mood at breakfast. She was there again, between Lupin and Black, wearing his favourite green dress that clung to her curves. Her black robes covered most of it thankfully, or he'd be deducting more points today.  
  
There was a lull in the hall and he caught part of their conversation.  
"No, thank you, Remus. Mum's away on a seminar this weekend, so Dad will be joining me. Perhaps you and Sirius would like to join us for a drink in the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Shit. John was coming to visit? That could be awkward, especially after their conversation earlier in the year. He'd have to make sure he avoided them this weekend.  
  
The hall cleared and he made his way to his first lesson of the day. Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Good, let's see if Miss Weasley could restrain herself from crying today. The students parted for him as he swept down the corridors.  
  
~~~   
  
"Dad, are you ready to go?" Hermione apparated home on Saturday afternoon.  
"Yes. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this though."  
"You'll be fine. I've not splinched anybody yet!" she smiled. She shrunk his small overnight bag and put it in her pocket. Then she stood next to him and put her arm around his waist, guiding his arm around hers.  
"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
And they were gone. With a "pop" they appeared again in Hogsmeade.  
"How was that?"  
"Amazing! Can we do it again?"  
"If you want, I can take us to the gates of Hogwarts."  
"Let's go."  
"Not yet, Dad. We're meeting Sirius and Remus for a drink first." She led the way to the Three Broomsticks, and waved at the other couple. Remus waved to Rosmerta for two more butterbeers, and she bustled over, eyeing up John.  
"Hello there!" she said.  
"Madam Rosmerta, meet my father, John Granger."  
"Nice to meet you." Her dad bowed elegantly over her hand, and she giggled girlishly.  
"He's very happily married, Rosie." Sirius grinned.  
"And so am I, thank you very much. It's nice to meet a gentleman occasionally." Rosmerta put special emphasis on the 'gentleman'. Sirius just grinned again and pushed the tankard across for John to try.  
  
They spent a pleasant hour in the pub, John asking numerous questions. It had been the first time he'd spent any amount of time in the wizarding world; Diagon Alley being the only other. After Hermione's fourth year, she'd only been allowed there with the Weasley's as it had been too dangerous for ordinary muggles to be seen there.   
  
Hermione and her father apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and slowly made their way up to the castle.  
  
"So where is my future son-in-law? I expected him to meet us." Her father looked down at her, and wasn't happy with the expression on her face. "What's happened, Hermione?"  
Hermione sighed and steered him towards a bench. They sat down.  
"I'm having a few problems with him." Way to go, Hermione, bit of an understatement there!  
"Oh?" there was a wealth of meaning in that one word.  
"I told him about being an Animagi. He freaked out."  
"How much?"  
"A lot. I..um..I've moved out of the dungeons."  
"What?"  
"He kicked me out."  
"Where is he?" John stood up angrily, but Hermione pulled him down again.  
"Don't worry, Dad. I've got it all under control."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I think I've got him on the run."  
"Only think?"  
"Oh Dad!" she laughed and stood up. He stood up and they resumed their walk up to the castle. He hugged her to his side.  
"Can I help in any way?"  
"Actually, you can..."  
  
~~~   
  
"May I come in?" a knock sounded on the potions classroom door. Severus looked up and saw with chagrin that it was his ex-future-father-in-law. He stood up from his desk, looking formidable in his black school robes.  
"Of course, John. What brings you here?" he forced himself to be polite.  
"Helen is away this weekend, so I decided to visit my daughter and her fiancé."  
John came further into the classroom, looking around interestedly. He was careful not to touch anything.  
"How did you get down here?"  
"Hermione asked a student to show me. She has an appointment in the..Astronomy tower?" he said casually, seeing Severus tense up suddenly.  
"Oh yes? Must be a counselling assignment." He bit out, unwilling to admit to himself that it hurt deeply that she was using their tower.  
They chatted about work for a while before John went in for the kill.  
  
"So, Severus, have you set a date yet with Hermione? Helen thinks a Christmas wedding would be very romantic." He watched as Severus almost squirmed, before catching himself.  
"No, we haven't." Severus debated whether to tell John about their current situation, but decided against it.  
"Pity. Helen and I were thinking of going away around that time. Wouldn't want to keep it on hold."  
"You go ahead, John. I'm sure..Hermione..and I will have everything..decided..by then." He forced the words out, turning back to his desk.   
  
John looked at the tense shoulders, pity in his eyes. Severus was taking this very hard, but Hermione was his daughter, and he was torn between the two. He'd seen the pain in her eyes, and he'd already warned Severus against hurting her. From what he could see, it was his pride that was hurt, and Severus had an abundance of pride. John sighed, hoping Hermione was going about this the right way. He'd hate for her to miss out on the marriage of a lifetime just because of one man's pride. He smiled to himself. Wasn't there a saying that 'Pride goes before a fall'?  
  
"So, Severus. Will you be joining us later for dinner?"  
"No, I'm afraid not, John. I have an important potion that needs attention every half hour. I doubt I'll see you before you go."  
"I'd better be getting back, can you point the way?"  
"Certainly. I'll get a first year to show you out." Severus took a pinch of floo powder and contacted a student in the Slytherin common room. A very nervous first year appeared at the classroom door.  
  
"Show Dr Granger to...?" he looked at John, and realised that he already knew.  
"Never mind. I'll deal with it myself." He waved the boy away and closed the door, turning to John.  
  
"Come through." He made his way to his private rooms and they sat down either side of the fire.  
"What went wrong, Severus?" John asked. Severus looked at him. He was probably the only one he could talk to; Albus was just irritating him with his offers of jellybeans and lemon drops. This was Hermione's father, who was the one person who knew her best, apart from her mother. At this moment in time, he thought he'd prefer her to be here instead.  
  
"How much has she told you?"  
"She said she'd moved out when you found out about her being an Animagi."  
"Did she tell you I asked her to leave?"  
"She did mention it."  
"I'm sorry John. It was.."  
"Too much, too soon?"  
"I...yes."  
"She is a bit of a handful, isn't she?"  
"You don't know the half of it. I've spent seven years teaching her, watch her grow into the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege to know, and then find out she wants me. Me, an ex Death Eater and the most hated teacher in the school. It was heady stuff, John. Maybe it's because I thought I knew everything there was to know about her. It came as a shock, to find out I didn't." Severus sighed deeply; relieved he could finally get it off his chest. He wondered briefly if this would get back to Hermione, and found he didn't care. He was pathetic, and just wanted her back.  
"I do understand, Severus. Helen and I went through a similar situation. I never thought she would look at me like that. Hermione doesn't know this, but for a while I didn't believe she was my daughter."  
"What?"  
"Helen had said she'd been taking evening classes with a friend, but one night I decided to surprise her by picking her up. We'd been married quite a few years, and had been trying for a baby for most of them. We'd even gone for all the tests. Anyway, I was waiting for her, and she came out with a man and he had his arm round her."  
"What happened?"  
"I lost it, that's what happened. I hit him, she hit me, and I ended up with a broken nose and minus a wife for two weeks."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. Turned out she'd fainted in class and he was helping her to his car so he could bring her home to me. Plus he was gay."  
"I see."  
"Do you? If I'd counted to ten and then confronted them, I'd have been told she was pregnant. It was the worst two weeks of my life. I know that's not the same as being an Animagi, but is it worth throwing everything away for?"  
"I don't know how to fix this, John. I'm not made for grovelling."  
"Neither is she."  
"You know she's driving me out of my mind?"  
John smiled at him, remembering what Hermione was planning. He smiled even wider and Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Did you know she has a thing for leather trousers?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Hermione. She likes leather. Helen told me." Hell, he was a man, and men should stick together. He watched the dawning realisation on his future son-in-laws face. They grinned at each other.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I must be getting back, Severus."  
"I'll show you the way back to the main hall." He stood up. "It was nice seeing you, John."  
"You too. I hope you get this sorted out soon."  
"Tell Helen to prepare for a Christmas wedding, nothing fancy though." Severus squared his shoulders. It was time to go on the offensive, and he knew just what weapons to use.  
"I will. This conversation never took place, agreed?" John held out his hand.  
"Agreed." Severus shook it.  
"Good. And Severus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Watch out for her left hook."  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Let Battle Commence!

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR, but I wish it didn't.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading, and everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Let Battle Commence!  
  
"May I come in Severus?" Dumbledore knocked on his door. Severus looked up.  
"You're already in, Albus, I notice." He put aside the book he was reading.  
"How are you?"  
"The same as yesterday."  
"Ah. I have a request from Hermione."  
"Oh yes?"  
"She'd like the use of your lab for a few days."  
"Fine. I'll clear a space for her." Severus knew he'd shocked Dumbledore by agreeing so quickly.  
"Is everything all right? You don't object?"  
"Yes. No."  
"Have you spoken to Hermione?"  
"No. You can tell her she can start tomorrow. I'll make sure I'm not here."  
"Is there any hope for you two?"  
"Mind your own business, Albus." He picked up his book again, a pointed reminder that this conversation was finished.  
  
~~~   
  
"The boy's up to something, Minerva."  
"How do you know?"  
"He agreed too quickly."  
"Perhaps he plans on finally talking to her. This ignoring each other is very wearing on us all."  
"Perhaps."  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione gathered up her supplies and took one last look in the mirror at her reflection. Perfect; the robes hid everything as she'd added a few extra buttons lower down.  
  
Making her way to the dungeons, she entered the potions classroom. She was a few minutes early as she hoped to catch Severus before he left. She quickly set up her equipment and shrugged off her robe as she heard his door click open. She busied herself adding ingredients to her cauldron.  
  
"You're early." His voice rumbled through her and she turned to face him, but he was in the shadows.  
"I wanted to get started. I'm nearly out of shampoo."  
"Fine. I'll leave you to it." Severus's heart raced at he sight of her standing there. She was doing just what he thought she'd do; try to get to him through his senses, and it was working. She was his fantasy woman tonight, in a mini skirt and thigh boots, and it took all his considerable self-control not to carry her off there and then.  
  
If that was the way she wanted to play, then so be it. He moved into the room, his outer robe over his arm as though he'd just picked it up. Sauntering over to the door, he caught the stunned look in her eyes. He turned and gave her a long look, starting from her boots and travelling slowly up to meet her eyes.  
"Nice boots." He said and left the room.  
  
As the door clicked shut he flung his robes on. He felt a right prat in these leather trousers. It had taken considerable willpower to walk across that room, but he'd done it. Now all he wanted to do was transfigure them back into his normal trousers.  
  
What the hell was he doing? All he had to do was go back in there and talk to her. He could have her back in his bed in five minutes, possibly less from the look in her eyes. He knew exactly what buttons to push. And she did say he had a sexy voice. No, it was the principal of the matter. She would have to be the one to make the first move; he was the injured party here, not her.  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione whimpered over the cauldron, hands trembling slightly. He'd been wearing leather trousers! Where had he got them? Who had he bought them for? Did he have some floozy somewhere that he wanted to impress? God, he looked gorgeous in them; his long legs and tight arse lovingly encased in black leather, his impressive equipment outlined by the soft hide.  
  
He was definitely playing dirty now, and she didn't think she'd be able to hold out against him if he came back anytime soon. She'd be grovelling at his feet in less than a minute, eager to get her hands inside those trousers. And he didn't deserve that yet. It was payback time for him being such a miserable git for the last month. She'd make sure he was the first one to make a move.  
  
~~~   
  
It was a battle of wills from then on. Severus started joining the other teachers for lunch and dinner again, being perfectly pleasant. They watched him warily, thinking he was lulling them into a false sense of security before turning on them again. Hermione continued to sit with Sirius and Remus, and they watched with amusement as the ex-lovers baited each other.  
  
Hermione absent-mindedly swirled her juice around the goblet, allowing a drop to spill over the side. She caught the drop on her finger and brought it up to her mouth, her tongue flicking out to catch it, all the time keeping eye contact with Severus, watching his eyes darken.  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably and looked Sirius in the eye, who grinned. He jerked his head and whispered something to Hermione, who looked up, surprised. Then she smiled.  
  
  
Sirius beckoned to Remus, who followed him from the hall. Finding an empty closet, Sirius dragged him in, casting locking and silencing charms on the door.  
Remus sagged against his lover.  
"I don't even like women, and she's turning me on!" he moaned. "How long is he going to resist her?"  
"Can't be much longer, surely. All I could think of was you doing that to me." Sirius growled at him.  
"Really?"  
"And not with pumpkin juice, either." Bending over Remus, he gave him a scorching kiss, pulling him tight against him.  
"We're sad gits, aren't we? Getting turned on like this." Remus gasped.  
"Speak for yourself. I, for one, am eternally grateful to her..."  
  
~~~   
  
Severus left the table, glad his robes covered everything. That little display of hers was the opening salvo; he'd have to come up with a counter attack. Unfortunately, he didn't think he could get away with something like that, certainly not in front of the whole school. It would have to be something subtler, or maybe physical... Ah, the next Quidditch match. He was due to referee. He'd always looked good in Quidditch gear. It had something to do with strategically placed amour and skin-tight trousers. He was good on a broom, too, and didn't she have a fantasy about that?  
  
Making his way back down to his classroom, he almost smiled to himself. He had been in regular contact with his newest ally, John Granger, by owl, who had confessed that he'd told Helen of their situation. Surprisingly, she had come down on his side, and between the pair of them had come up with a lot of inside information. Mind, he didn't envy them if Hermione ever found out about it. Those leather trousers had been an outstanding success if the look on her face had been anything to go by.  
  
~~~   
  
Mid October rolled around, and Quidditch had started. Hermione sat with Ginny to watch Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. The only reason she had allowed Ginny to drag her out here was because Severus was refereeing for once. She wondered if he would find an excuse to deduct points from Gryffindor. And she had absolutely no interest in finding out what he looked like in Quidditch gear, or on a broom. None whatsoever.  
  
Ginny gasped as Snape strode out onto the pitch.  
  
"Shit, he looks even better than Harry does!"  
"Where?" Hermione grabbed the omniculors from Ginny and zoomed in on him. Then she moaned.  
"Pick yourself up off the floor, woman!" Sirius grabbed the glasses and looked.  
"Doesn't he just?" he drooled.  
"Where, let's see!" Remus snatched them and leered through them.  
"He's mine, you perverts!" Hermione grabbed them back and there was an undignified struggle for a few seconds.  
"Can we have him when you've finished with him?" Sirius asked, grinning.  
"You'll be too old and decrepit by that time." She looked again, feasting her eyes on Severus. "Now I know why you always came to Harry's games, Ginny."  
"Yeah, but he never looked as good as Snape."  
"But Severus is a man, not a boy." Remus said.  
"And what a man!" Hermione sighed. She watched as he threw the quaffle in the air and mounted his broom.  
  
The match was on. He flew gracefully backwards and forwards, his leg muscles bunching under those trousers as he twisted and turned in the air. Hermione had absolutely no intention of watching anything but him now, aching to feel those muscles against her body again. She was getting tired of their game now; and she knew it was a game they were playing with each other.  
  
She had a pretty good idea that he'd forgiven her, and was just teasing her. Why else would he display himself in those leather trousers; why else would he be wearing that obscenely tight quidditch gear and show off in front of her? And he was showing off, very cleverly, she thought. It wasn't just coincidence that had him speeding past the Gryffindor stand so closely she could see the slight smile on his face.  
"Enjoying the game, Hermione?" Sirius nudged her.  
"Absolutely.." she murmured absently.  
  
She watched as a bludger narrowly missed him and frowned. Another one. Then another. She swung her gaze up to the beaters and watched as they deliberately sent another one his way.  
  
Severus looked up and just avoided another one. This was getting scary. He called a time-out and brought the captains in front of him. She watched him speaking to them and saw them nod, then they flew over to the beaters, shaking their heads and gesticulating.  
  
The game started again and this time the beaters behaved themselves. It had been worth a try, after all, to try to get back at him for taking all those points off them. Hermione carried on watching Severus, his hair flying back away from his face.   
  
Something caught her eye; something that was gold, shiny and fluttering right in front of her nose! She brushed it away before the seekers headed straight for her, but it wouldn't move. She batted it away again, but Ginny nudged her hand and her fingers curled around it, it's tiny wings fluttering in her palm.  
  
Severus blew his whistle and flew over to Hermione, holding out his hand, black hair windswept.  
  
"May we have our snitch back, Miss Granger?" his eyes looked into hers, a smile playing about his mobile lips.  
"Of course, Professor Snape, seeing as you asked so nicely." She held out her hand and he curled his long fingers over hers, scooping up the errant snitch into his firm grasp.  
  
He took note of her fast beating pulse that matched the snitch, and he very nearly dragged her out of the stand and on the ride of her life, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't be long now...  
  
He turned away, his robe flapping back to reveal the taut muscles of his leg, a small smile on his face. He released the snitch and the match continued.  
  
~~~   
  
There was a celebration in the Gryffindor tower that night. It hade been a close call, 200-180. If Harry had been there, it would have been an easy win, but the new team were just getting to know each other. It had been hard to find a seeker to match him.  
  
Hermione could hear the celebrations from her sitting room, where she was curled up with a book. It was time to plan the next move in her game of Severus Chess. Making him jealous was out; there was no way she was going down that road again. There was always food, but she didn't think Remus would survive that. She wracked her brains, but she couldn't think of anything but the way he made her feel at the match today.  
  
He'd been all hot and sweaty by the time the match had ended, and she had been swept down with the other Gryffindors to congratulate the team. She swore that Sirius deliberately knocked into her and sent her crashing towards Severus. He'd caught her and they'd been pushed against the stand wall, his body against hers so she could feel every inch of him. She thought she'd died and gone to heaven, but the moment had been short-lived. He'd pulled away with a small smile, and headed towards the staff changing rooms. She would have gone after him, but Ginny had dragged her into the crowd to celebrate. Damn Ginny! She could have been in that shower with him!  
  
~~~   
  
He'd fully expected her to follow him into the shower, but it hadn't happened, much to his disappointment. That must have been the longest shower on record while he'd waited in vain.  
  
It was getting tiresome now, their game. He missed her every minute of the day, not just for the sex either. He missed their conversations, their work together and even the arguments over different theories. He stared into his glass as he sat by the fire. What was she doing now? Celebrating with the others? Was she dancing? He fished in his pocket for the flat box he'd put there earlier, and opened it up. The stones of the necklace glowed in the firelight, the orange and red shimmering in the depths. He lifted it out and held it up, imagining it round Hermione's neck.  
  
Making his decision, he carefully put it back in the box and got to his feet. Leaving his robes off, he strode to the door, throwing his cape over his white shirt; it could be bloody cold in those corridors.  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione snapped her book shut, making her mind up. She was miserable, he was miserable. If it took a grovelling apology to him to get them back together, she'd do it, and crawl on her knees all the way back down to the dungeons if it made him feel better. She missed his smile, his sexy walk, his bad temper and sarky comments. She also missed cuddling up to him at night and she missed the mind-blowing sex.  
  
Throwing her cloak over her nightgown and slipping her feet into her slippers, she quietly opened her door. Everything was quiet; the party had finished hours ago; and she slipped into the corridor. Making her way quickly down the tower steps, she peered round the corner to make sure Mrs Norris wasn't about. Seeing the coast was clear, she made her way quickly to the dungeons, keeping to the shadows.  
  
She was halfway there when she rounded a corner and ran straight into a solid wall of muscle. The moon had disappeared behind a cloud, so she felt her way up a cloak-covered chest and over broad shoulders. Her fingers found a straight nose and smooth cheeks.  
  
Catching her by the waist, he spoke softly.  
  
"Going somewhere, Hermione?"  
"Draco?"  
  
  
TBC 


	10. The Dragon's Lair

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the one and only JKR, except Cleo and now Chastity (Ha! Bet you're wondering who that is, eh?)  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me, you know who you all are. And a great big thanks goes to Sunglow999 for beta reading and for kicking around some great storylines with me. I couldn't do it without you. And another thanks goes to my husband, for letting me put our lives on hold while I get this obsession out of the way, and for looking way too sexy in his motorcycle leathers!!!!!  
  
Oh, and a nod in the direction to Hale and Pace (it's a Brit thing), and the legendary Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Dragons Lair  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"I'll tell you later. Tell me what you're doing out here at this time of night? You're freezing!" he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, tucking it under her chin. "Why aren't you in the dungeons, anyway? What happened?"  
"Oh, Draco!" her lip trembled.  
"Come on, tell Uncle Draco all about it."  
She snorted with laughter. "Some uncle you'd make!"  
"I can be very understanding when I want to be." He looked down his nose at her, but ruined the look by grinning. Hermione sighed, and gave him a very brief synopsis of her break-up with Severus.  
"So you're off there to grovel are you?"  
"Yes. I want him back."  
"He's an idiot if he let that stand in the way of his happiness. Let him stew for a bit longer, it won't kill him." He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her towards the Astronomy tower.  
"I need you, Hermione." His voice echoed back in the silence to the man standing in the shadows.  
"Oh, Draco!" she sighed dramatically, and they disappeared up the steps.  
  
Severus stood there, stunned. Hermione and Draco? His hands clenched into fists, and then he strode back down to the dungeons where a bottle awaited him.  
  
~~~   
  
"OK, Draco, now tell me why you're here." Hermione curled up in an armchair, unaware that by taking Draco's advice she was condemning the student and faculty body of Hogwarts to two weeks of purgatory.  
"Have you heard what I've been doing over the summer?"  
"No."  
"Too busy shagging the Potions Professor, eh?"  
"Draco, you're treading on very thin ice here."  
"I always did like living dangerously."  
"There's danger and then there's danger, Draco. I could be shagging, as you so delicately put it, him this very minute if you hadn't dragged me up here."  
"What a horrible thought, Hermione. Anyway, to get down to business. I have opened a nightclub."  
"A nightclub? Where on earth did you get that idea from?"  
Draco shrugged. "I have more money than I know what to do with, and I thought it an excellent way to meet women."  
"Ah ha! I knew you had an ulterior motive! So why do you need me?"  
"I have no experience.."  
Hermione snorted. "And I do?"  
"You have commonsense, and are probably the most intelligent ex-student, apart from myself."  
"Always modest, Draco."  
"I try. I thought you'd be able to help with interviews and decorating. I don't want it to look like a brothel."  
"Where exactly is this club?"  
"Knockturn Alley."  
"Draco, you couldn't have picked a seedier location!"  
"But the price was right, and the place is huge, almost like a warehouse. Come and see it, get a feel for the place. Tell me what I should do with it. I've got a few ideas, but I need a second opinion."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you helped Vincent and Gregory, and by the Gods, they needed help! Lavender and Parvati send their love, by the way."  
"Are they still together?"  
"And blissfully happy. Parvati does the books, and Lavender, well, let's say she's the decoration." He smiled.  
"Not too bright, is she?"  
"No, but she knows how to set tables and has an eye for colour. Please?" he wheedled and she laughed.  
"OK, OK, no need to grovel. When shall I come?"  
"How about giving it a quick once-over tomorrow, or later today, and we'll make further plans. I did check with Dumbledore to make sure it was OK." He pulled her out of the chair and they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
"Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one."  
"That's OK, Draco." She shrugged off his cloak and handed it to him. He kissed her cheek and she watched as he headed off to the main entrance.  
  
When he got to the gates, he apparated to his rooms above the nightclub. The nightclub had obviously just closed and it was quiet except for some raised voices. Making his way downstairs, he came upon Crabbe and Goyle arguing.  
  
"I'm not going in there."  
"Well nor am I."  
"You go in."  
"No, you."  
"What is going on here?" Draco asked, watching them jump at the sound of his voice.  
"We need to see if everyone's left."  
"So?"  
"It's the witch's room."  
"What about it?"  
"We're men."  
"So?"  
"We're not allowed in there."  
"You're management, Gregory. Of course you're allowed."  
"But what will Lavender say?"  
"Is she here?"  
"No."  
"Well then."  
"Don't feel right."  
"Oh, get out of the way." Draco pushed open the door to the ladies room and winced. No wonder they hadn't wanted to go in. It was a vibrant pink and hurt his eyes. Why on earth hadn't he redecorated before opening the club? No wonder he had a pretty seedy clientele. Hopefully that would change when Hermione got here.  
"OK, there's no one there. Just lock up and go home. Hermione's coming tomorrow, and we'll sort this out then."  
"Hermione Granger? She's not bringing Snape, is she?" Gregory had heard the gossip from Lavender.  
"No, she's not. I'll see you after lunch. Make sure Parvati and Lavender are here. It'll be like old times."  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione woke the next morning and quickly dressed in warm black trousers, high-necked jumper and boots. Putting on her warmest robes, she pinned her hair up and headed off to breakfast. Ginny met her on the way down the stairs.  
  
"Where were you off to late last night?"  
"Well I had planned on going to see Severus."  
"But?"  
"I got waylaid by Draco."  
"Draco! What's he doing here?"  
"He needs a favour."  
"Oh yes?"  
"Yes, I'm meeting him after lunch."  
"Should Snape be worried?"  
"No, this is business."  
"Oh? Should Ron and Harry be worried?"  
"Don't be daft, Ginny." She briefly outlined her conversation with Draco.  
"Does this mean we get in for free?"  
"Not sure. I'll ask him later."  
  
They made their way to the top table, and Hermione automatically looked towards where Severus would normally sit, but his place was empty. She felt a pang of regret over last night, and wondered if she'd done the right thing in taking Draco's advice. The mood at the table was buoyant, there seemed to be a marked improvement in Severus's temperament lately, and it looked like he and Hermione were on their way to reconciliation.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione made her way to the library and checked out a few books.  
  
"Doing some redecorating, Hermione?" Madam Pince winked at her, thinking she would be moving back down to the dungeons any day now.  
"Yes. Can I keep these for a few days?"  
"Go ahead. It's a long time since these have seen the light of day; you know how some people don't like change." She smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Poppy about this development.  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione settled down in her sitting room with her selection. 'Redecorating - the Magic Way', '101 Ways to Decorate with your Wand', 'Interior decorating - Muggle or Magic?' and '99 Ways to Please your Wizard' - how had that slipped in? She looked through it, eyes widening. Not quite as graphic as Art of Seduction, but nevertheless... that was interesting...my, my, they'd never done it that way before...  
  
Before she got too engrossed, she snapped the book shut and put it in her bedroom for later, night time reading. Going back to the other books, she picked them up again and started reading, trying to look for inspiration; but without having seen the nightclub, she didn't know what she was looking for.  
  
She read until lunchtime and then made her way back to the hall. Draco was waiting outside.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Do you want to get some lunch here, or I can treat you when we get to London?"  
"Shall we grab a sandwich in Diagon Alley? Then we can eat at your club. I'd like to get started fairly soon, seeing as Halloween is in two weeks time."  
"Got something special planned?"  
"I had hoped to be back with Severus by then. I could have been with him now, but for you."  
"Don't worry. I'll get you a good wedding present. Ready?" they had walked to the gates by then, neither of them seeing the dark figure lurking in the trees.  
Draco put his arm around Hermione and they apparated away, appearing in his living room.  
  
"Nice place." She looked around.  
"This bit's OK. Wait till you see the rest." He opened the door and led her down some steps. It opened out onto a huge mezzanine floor that ran round the inside of the warehouse-sized building. Down below, sat at a table, were Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender and Parvati, playing a game of Exploding Snap.  
"Bit old for that, aren't you?" Hermione called. Lavender and Parvati squealed and ran up the stairs to hug her. Draco stood back, watching tolerantly, and let them greet each other, rescuing Hermione when she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He took her elbow and showed her around. The building was on three floors. The ground floor being the actual nightclub, with bar area, stage and DJ platform. All the facilities were down there too, with a main entrance and cloakroom, literally.  
  
The mezzanine floor Draco planned to use as a dining area, but at the moment it was where the non-dancers hung out to check what was going on below. The top floor held Draco's apartment and offices, and staff restrooms.  
  
Hermione gazed around, taking in the somewhat shabby interior. It had definite potential.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Draco asked as they all sat down together downstairs.  
"It's certainly got potential, Draco. You'll have to shut down while we get the work done. Any ideas on décor yet?"  
"No, I thought maybe you and Lavender could come up with something."  
"OK. We'll need extra staff; waitresses, bar staff, I presume you'll be employing House Elves for cooking?"  
"Yes."  
"And you'll be paying them?"  
Draco sighed, remembering S.P.E.W.  
"Yes, and one day off a month."  
Hermione grinned. "If you can get them to take it."  
"Happy?"  
"Very. Now, you need to get rid of all that pink. It looks like a brothel in here."  
Draco flushed and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  
"It was."  
"A brothel?"  
"Yes."  
"I see. I did wonder what the red light was for outside."  
"My, you have been sheltered, Hermione." Parvati grimed. Hermione grinned back at her and looked down at her notes, ticking items off.  
"Right, put out some feelers for staff, Lavender. We'll interview them next week some time. Do we want to go for a traditional feel, or hi-tech?" she looked at Draco.  
"Hi-tech?"  
"You know, metal or wood?"  
"Can we do half and half, to see which one works?"  
"Sure. We'll also need security staff."  
"That's us." Vincent spoke up.  
"You can't be on duty all the time. We'll need extra. Can you ask around?"  
"OK."  
"I think that's about it for now. I'll get started on changing the colour scheme in the witch's room." She shuddered at the thought of all that pink.  
  
~~~   
  
By the time she got back to Hogwarts, she was exhausted. Draco had ordered a meal from the kitchens for them, and they'd sat in his apartment, discussing the reopening of The Dragons Lair, as the club was now called. She smiled, how appropriate for Draco.  
  
~~~   
  
Next day at breakfast, she was looking forward to seeing Severus again, but when she got there she could see there was something wrong. He looked terrible, scowling and with bloodshot eyes. Sirius and Remus looked up at her as she sat down.  
  
"Where have you been this weekend?" Remus asked.  
"With Draco."  
"What?"  
"I've been with Draco." She helped herself to some eggs and toast.  
"What?"  
"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, Remus."  
"What?"  
"Deaf as well? Dear me."  
"Hermione!"  
"Look, I'll explain later. I must rush, I've got an appointment in the library."  
"Before you go, Hermione. Severus is back in bastard mode. Do you think he saw you with Draco?" Sirius said in a low voice.  
She looked up and caught Severus glowering at her. She flushed and dropped her eyes.  
"It's possible. Shit."  
"Is it important, this business with Draco?"  
"He's asked me for a favour. I really don't want to let him down."  
"Just be careful, Hermione. It looks like Severus is getting to the end of his tether." Sirius rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I just said that!"  
"I can't either. Come round tonight with Remus, and I'll tell you what's going on."  
Hermione grabbed a last piece of toast and left the table.  
  
~~~   
  
That week was a nightmare for everyone. Students had points deducted just for looking at him it seemed. Gryffindor especially was singled out for harsh treatment. It looked like he had been lulling them into a false sense of security after all.  
  
There were two seats separating Severus from the rest of the staff now, and there was an undignified rush to get as far away from him as possible each mealtime. Hooch had taken to passing her flask along under the table, for which Sirius was eternally grateful. Minerva looked at him, eyeing the flask.  
"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Pass it along here then. Albus has to go and see him after dinner."  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione sat back in her chair next to Draco. Interviews were over. They'd managed to hire waitresses, bar staff; an excellent DJ who was muggle-born, so he knew all the best music of both worlds, the only stumbling block was security.  
Gregory and Vincent were very strict and insisted on testing the applicants. Out of twenty, only four were suitable according to them.  
  
"Do you have to be so rough with them?" Draco asked Gregory.  
"Need to find out if they can defend themselves." He grunted. He looked up as the door opened. A small figure came further into the room.  
  
"I hear you're hiring."  
"Sorry, waitress positions are filled." Draco didn't bother looking up.  
"I'm not a waitress. I'm for the security position."   
Hermione sized up the speaker.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Definitely."  
Gregory started laughing. "Hey, Vincent. Get out here. We have another applicant for security."  
Vincent appeared, followed by Lavender and Parvati.  
"Where?" he looked around.  
"There." Gregory pointed.  
"You're kidding."  
"No."  
"Escort her out, please. We don't have time for jokes." Draco looked bored. Crabbe and Goyle stood either side of the newcomer and took her arms. It only took a few seconds, and then they were both flat on their backs.  
  
"You're hired." Hermione said, standing up and holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger."  
"Chastity Duval."  
"Nice to meet you, Chastity. I'll show you around."  
"Now wait a minute.." Draco stood up.  
"Draco, she just took out your two best men. Of course she's hired." Hermione took her arm and showed her around, explaining the layout of the place. They went up the stairs to the mezzanine floor, chatting.  
  
"We're redecorating at the moment. Draco can't decide which way to go."  
"Draco being Pretty Boy?"  
"Yes. He's the boss, but don't call him Pretty Boy."  
"Is he yours?"  
"God, No. I went to school with him for seven years. I'm involved with someone else." She smiled wistfully at the thought of Severus. "So where did you go to school? Beaubaxtons? Durmstrang? You weren't at Hogwarts."  
"No, Dad didn't believe in private education. I was home schooled."  
"Interesting." They reached the mezzanine and looked out together. Hermione felt she could like this new girl. Draco followed them up the stairs, wondering about his newest employee.  
"So what do you think?" Hermione asked her. There was a faint frown on the other girls' face.  
"It reminds me of something.." her face cleared. "Quarks!"  
"Deep Space Nine!" Hermione and Chastity said together and laughed.  
"Pardon?" Draco spoke up.  
"It's a muggle thing, Draco." Hermione said.  
"Are you muggle-born, Chastity?" Draco asked, leaning against the railing.  
"Do you discriminate?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Draco shrugged.  
"Just curious."  
"Behave, Draco." Hermione punched his arm, "Don't forget I'm muggle-born."  
"But you're different, Hermione." He flirted with her. Chastity narrowed her eyes again.  
  
He was handsome, definitely, with his short, spiky blonde hair and silver eyes. Arrogant, from the look of him, too. He also had the tightest backside she'd ever seen. She'd have to keep a close eye on this one. She didn't notice Draco looking at her as she was drawn into conversation with Hermione again.  
  
She was quite lovely, he thought. Long, curly black hair and startlingly blue eyes, tiny figure but well proportioned, standing about five foot two. How the hell she'd managed to overpower Crabbe and Goyle without the aid of magic he'd never know. She'd just swept their feet out from underneath them. Now all he had to do was find out if she was pureblood.  
  
"What sort of a name is Chastity?" he interrupted them.  
"My name."  
"Where are you from?"  
"I'm Welsh."  
"That explains your colouring. Schooling? You weren't at Hogwarts."  
"Home schooled. My father preferred it that way."  
"I see."  
"What is this, twenty questions?"  
"Go away, Draco. I still have things to discuss with Chastity." Hermione nudged him.  
"Who's the boss here?"  
"You are, but this is girl talk."  
Draco moved away back down the stairs, grumbling about bossy know-it-alls.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Chastity leaned over the railing and stared down to where Draco was standing in front of Gregory and Vincent. She grinned and nudged Hermione.  
"They look familiar, don't they?"  
"Are you muggle-born?"  
"No, pureblood, but Dad didn't believe in discrimination. Some of my best friends are muggle-born. Well, who do they remind you of?"  
Hermione looked down at Gregory and Vincent, standing there in black robes, arms folded. She grinned.  
"The Management!"  
"Don't you just love those muggle TV programmes?"  
  
Hermione looked at Chastity. She felt the immediate spark of interest between Draco and Chastity, and looked forward to see what developed. It was going to be an interesting time for them all.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	11. Comedy of Errors

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I'm getting fed up with them not being mine.  
  
A/N: Nearly there now. One more chapter and then an epilogue. Thanks for all your reviews and to Sunglow999 for beta reading  
  
Chapter 11 - Comedy of Errors  
  
  
"So, Chastity, are there any more at home like you?" Draco was lounging against the railing of the mezzanine floor, studying his newest employee.  
Chastity looked up at him, her eyes veiled behind the longest darkest lashes Draco had ever seen.  
"Two older sisters."  
Draco didn't see Crabbe and Goyle ascending the stairs, so focused was he on her.  
"Names?"  
"Faith and Hope."  
"And you got Chastity?"  
She shrugged. "I was supposed to be called Charity, but the Mage sneezed at the naming ceremony."  
Draco laughed, throwing his head back. Chastity tensed, but relaxed when she saw the Two Rons, as she'd affectionately dubbed Vincent and Gregory.  
  
"I like you, Chastity. I don't normally date staff, but for you I'll make an exception." Draco moved closer, touching her cheek with a finger.  
"Why, thank you, Draco. I do normally date my bosses, but for you I'll make an exception." She brushed his hand away and ran lightly down the stairs, smiling as she passed the other two.  
  
Draco frowned. Had he just been given the brush-off? He turned to follow her, but found his way blocked by Crabbe and Goyle. In the few days since he'd taken her on, he'd found her more often than not in the company of the other two men. He'd watched her show them some of the moves she had used to take them down, moving quickly almost like a cat in her tight black leggings and dragon hide boots. He still hadn't found out if she was muggle-born, and was determined to find out this minute.  
  
He went to move past Vincent, but found his way blocked. He stepped to the right, but Gregory blocked his path.  
  
"Get out of the way."  
"No, Draco."  
"What?"  
"Chastity's nice. We like her."  
"You're telling me this because...?"  
"We want her to stick around. If you mess around with her, she won't stay."  
"You're protecting her from me?"  
"Er..Yes."  
"I think she can defend herself, don't you?"  
Vincent grinned suddenly. "Yeah, after the way she gave you the brush-off, I think she can take care of herself."  
Draco shook his head. He never thought he'd see the day when his two sidekicks would gang up on him, especially over a slip of a girl.  
"All right, all right. I get the message. Don't mess with her. But you don't stand in my way if she comes to me of her own accord. Deal?"  
"Deal." They both nodded.  
Draco smiled. Now all he had to do was work a little bit of the old Malfoy charm on her.  
  
~~~   
  
"I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention at dinner on the Thursday before the Halloween feast.  
Hermione looked across to Severus, who scowled back at her.  
"As a reward for a particularly..busy..term," he looked down the table to where Severus was hunched over his glass, ignoring the snickers from the staff, "The seventh years have been invited to the grand re-opening of Mr Malfoy's club. Please be aware that no alcoholic substances will be served to you, and you will travel by portkey. Dress robes are optional, but I hear muggle dress is quite popular for such an outing." He paused as the noise and excitement level grew.  
  
He tapped his glass again.  
  
"You will be chaperoned." Groans sounded in the hall. "By Miss Granger, Professors Lupin and Black, Madam Hooch and Professor Snape."  
  
Severus looked up, appalled. Not only would he have to suffer the Halloween feast, he'd have to look after a load of hormone-laden teenagers at a club? What sort of club? And did the headmaster just say it was Draco Malfoy's club? Is that why she was spending so much time with him lately? He may have to go back to his old ways to find out....  
  
~~~   
  
Ginny didn't like the look on Snape's face. Perhaps it was time to update Harry and Ron on the Hermione situation. She could also use this as an excuse to see Harry again before the Christmas holiday. Both Harry and Ron had managed to get a quidditch scholarship, and their training schedule was quite heavy.  
  
She'd send an owl to them, and then have a word with Hermione. She wondered what Draco's club was like...  
  
~~~   
  
"Hello, Hermione. Ready to go?" Draco was once again outside her sitting room door. He always escorted her to the club, which is why he'd arranged for the seventh years to portkey. Going down Knockturn Alley was not a good idea for unescorted young ladies.  
"Yes. Looking forward to tomorrow night, Draco?"  
"Actually, I'm a bit nervous."  
"A Malfoy? Nervous? Catch me now before I faint!" she swooned dramatically and he laughed. They didn't notice the shadows darkening slightly.  
  
Severus watched as Draco slid his arm around Hermione and followed them silently as they exited the main entrance and strolled down to the gates.  
~~~   
  
"Is he following them?" Ginny whispered to Harry and Ron as they followed under the disguise of Harry's invisibility cloak. It barely covered the three of them so they kept to the shadows.  
"Yes. Why you had to drag us into this, I'll never know." Ron grumbled. "She's better off without him, I say." He shuddered, still finding it hard to reconcile the fact that Hermione was actually willing to go within ten feet of Snape. He'd be happy if he never saw him again, but there was no accounting for the taste of teenage girls, and Ginny had insisted Hermione needed protecting. Who from, he'd never know. That girl could look after herself, and he'd been hexed enough by her to know.  
"Because I want to know what he's up to, that's why." Ginny brought his wandering thoughts back into focus.  
"Hey, Ron, doesn't this remind you of the good times we had?" Harry said  
"Yeah, but we were never following Snape around then."  
"OK Harry, Hermione and Draco apparate directly to Knockturn Alley and walk the rest of the way. Let's go." Ginny peered out from under the cloak.  
"What do you mean - let's go? You're not going anywhere." Harry turned to her.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"It's too dangerous, Ginny, you're not going."  
"Says who?"  
"I do."  
"Harry Potter, if you think I'm staying you've got another think coming." Ginny could feel her temper rising.  
"OK, OK, but you stay well back out of the way." Harry quickly agreed with her.  
"OK. Now let's go." They uncovered themselves and Ron apparated . Harry held Ginny close to him and followed. They appeared with a 'pop' and looked around. It was dark, but there were quite a few people moving around.  
  
They spotted Draco and Hermione in the distance and Snape a few doorways back from them, a dark shadow. Dodging into a doorway, Harry turned to Ginny.  
"Please stay here, Ginny. We won't be long." He kissed her cheek.  
"OK, Harry. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Don't worry, Ron can take care of himself."  
"I meant Snape!"  
"We're supposed to stop Snape making an idiot of himself? How?"  
"I don't know. Cause a diversion or something. Anyway, Hermione said she wouldn't be long, just a few last minute things to clear up and then she was going home."  
"Does she know about us following her?"  
"Um..No."  
"Bloody marvellous!" Ron rolled his eyes. "You are going to get in so much trouble if anyone catches you."  
"Meaning Snape?"  
"No, Hermione. She'll never trust you again."  
"So don't get caught. Come on, Ron, you managed to sneak around Hogwarts for seven years. One simple foray into Knockturn Alley should be a piece of cake."  
"What has dessert got to do with this?"  
"Forget it. Just go, before you lose them."  
  
Trying not to look too conspicuous, they melted into the shadows; glad their cloaks let them blend in. From doorway to doorway they went, keeping the dark shadow of Snape in front of them. They spotted the Dragon's Lair, a bright neon sign of silver and green in the shape of a dragon above the wide doorway. Draco and Hermione entered, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle who flanked the doors. They watched as Severus slid into a dark doorway opposite the club and settled down to wait, his arms folded over his chest, face in shadows except his eyes that glittered darkly.  
  
"Is that all he's going to do? Wait her out?" Harry whispered.  
"Dunno."  
"Let's give it half an hour, then head back to Ginny. I don't like to leave her alone too long." Harry had noticed the men lurking in doorways.  
  
Half an hour passed and then Hermione appeared at the entrance of the club with a tiny black-haired girl. They chatted for a few minutes and then Hermione apparated with a pop. Severus straightened and then was gone himself.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.  
"What a waste of time." Ron said.  
"Yeah." Harry was thinking of the time he could have spent with Ginny, perhaps reacquainting themselves with the broom shed.  
"Let's get back to Ginny." With no need to hide, they walked quickly back to where they'd left her.  
  
Ginny was fed up waiting for Harry and Ron to come back. She fidgeted in the doorway, peering out occasionally. She didn't notice the man opposite, looking at her, watching her fiery hair spill out over her cloak. He moved closer, approaching silently.  
  
"How much?" he asked, leering at her.  
"Pardon?"  
"How much?" he reached out and stroked a lock of her hair that lay on her shoulder.  
"I don't know what you mean.."   
"Sure you do. Come on, I haven't got all night." His hand moved down her arm.  
"Look, bugger off will you?" she was getting angry.  
"I've got money, girly, and I like 'em young." He moved even closer, his breath smelling of ale.  
"Not this young, mate." Harry pulled him away from Ginny, furious.  
"Sod off. I saw her first."  
"Right. Now see this second." Ron swung his fist, all his power behind the punch, and knocked the man down.  
"Bloody pervert." He said. He looked over as Harry gathered Ginny into his arms.  
"Let's go. It was a bloody waste of time, Ginny, and if you ever have another crazy idea like this again I will personally lock you in the broom shed with Harry. That may keep you out of trouble." He rolled his eyes. "Forget I just said that."  
"Sorry." She was suitably chastened, until she felt Harry against her. She smiled wickedly. "We can still visit the broom shed, Harry." She whispered.  
"You'll be the death of me, Ginny."  
"But what a way to go." She reached up and kissed him.  
  
~~~   
  
Draco was frustrated. It was like taking one step forward and two steps back with Chastity. She was driving him up the wall; flirty one minute, cold as ice the next. She thought nothing of wearing skimpy crop tops, but was offended if he touched her hand in passing. He'd used all his best lines on her, and nothing was working. In fact, she only seemed to relax with Crabbe and Goyle, Lavender and Parvati, and, of course, Hermione. It was amazing how quickly she had settled in. He had overhead a few of their conversations, and he'd concluded she was muggle-born. No pureblood would ever have the sort of knowledge she displayed about the muggle world. Bugger. He would have preferred her to be pureblood, the Malfoy line shouldn't be tainted.  
  
Whoa! Where did that come from? He had no intention of having a serious relationship with that little tease. A quick shag, maybe, but nothing permanent, definitely not.  
  
He wandered around the darkened club, hands thrust into his trouser pockets. He'd taken to leaving his robes off in the club, it got too hot most of the time. It was quiet, and he looked over the dance floor. They'd compromised on the décor. Downstairs was modern; lots of stainless steel and glass. Upstairs had polished wooden floors and plush carpets in green. The dining area had muting charms around each of the tables, so the noise from downstairs didn't intrude on the conversation. The tables away from the railing were more private, and there were a few private rooms available for those who didn't want to be disturbed. Strictly for dinner though, nothing else. Hermione was hoping she could persuade Severus to join her for dinner there one evening, and he'd make an exception in their case for all the help she'd given him.  
  
~~~  
  
Chastity watched him from the shadows, noting the brooding expression on his face. Did it have anything to do with Hermione? She knew Hermione was involved with someone else, but was Draco hoping she would turn to him if it didn't work out? She hoped not. He was in her thoughts far too much lately, and she'd known him less than two weeks. He was gorgeous, and had a way of flirting about him that should be illegal. How Hermione could resist him was beyond her, but she treated him like a brother. She'd even called him a ferret once, which hadn't gone down too well. She wondered what all that was about...  
  
~~~   
  
Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower, glad her help with the club wasn't needed anymore. She needed a quiet day tomorrow to plan her attack. She was determined that Friday night would be her last night away from Severus. Come Saturday, she'd be back in his bed, even if it meant sneaking in there as Cleo and waiting until he returned.  
  
~~~   
  
Severus made his way back down to the dungeons, satisfied that Hermione was safely home again. Draco could kiss goodbye to his future if anything had happened to Hermione in Knockturn Alley. He was tired now. Two months he'd been without her; two months of fluctuating emotions. All he wanted now was to hold her again in his arms, and Saturday night was the perfect opportunity to get his life back together again.  
  
Now all he had to do was decide whether to wear those leather trousers again....  
  
  
  
TBC 


	12. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: They all belong to JKR except the plot, Cleo and Chastity.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Sunglow999 for beta reading and all you readers out there. Twenty points go to those of you who can spot the lines from Hill Street Blues, and Victor, Victoria! And I bow to popular opinion and the occasional death threat - Sev is back in leather!  
  
Chapter 12 - Reconciliation  
  
The air hummed with excitement after the Halloween feast. The seventh years took the time to change from their robes into something more suitable for a nightclub. Most of the girls had decided to keep their cloaks on and only reveal what they were wearing at the club. Colin Creevey intended taking his camera for capturing for posterity possible embarrassing moments.  
  
Draco had arranged a room for them to portkey into, and they were travelling in groups of eight. Harry had arranged to meet Ginny, and Ron was bringing Susan. It would almost be like a reunion of sorts.  
  
Sirius went with the first group, followed by Madam Hooch, then Remus, Severus and finally Hermione. Draco greeted them and showed them the way to the main floor, where the beat of the music throbbed noisily.  
  
Chastity stood with Vincent and Gregory and watched as the club slowly filled up, not just with the Hogwarts party.  
  
"Keep an eye on that one." She elbowed Crabbe.  
"Which one?"  
"That one." She nodded towards Severus, who had taken up position against a far wall, arms crossed and scowling.  
"Oh, that's Professor Snape."  
Chastity looked closer. So that was Hermione's ex-fiancé. He was OK if you liked tall dark and surly, but she preferred her men a bit younger, and blonder.  
"Still keep an eye on him. He looks mean."  
"He is. We had seven years of potions with him." Gregory pointed out the rest of the chaperones, and his voice trailed off when he saw Hermione. Chastity looked around, and noticed Snape tensing up too.  
  
She had shed her cloak, and was wearing spike heeled shoes with sheer, dark stockings, a leather mini dress that zipped up the front and left her arms bare. A studded leather choker with two chains dipping across her chest was around her neck. The zip was done all the way up, and covered her chest, but her figure showed no outline of underwear. She was looking around casually, but Chastity could tell when she caught site of Snape. She glanced between the two, feeling the sudden tension in the air.  
  
Chastity looked around for Draco, wondering where he was. She spotted him by the bar and slowly worked her way over to him.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked him. Draco looked surprised. This was the first time she had spoken voluntarily to him. He looked across the dance floor.  
"I have now. What is she wearing?"  
"Looks like a dress."  
"Shit. Doesn't she know better?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's a bloody magnet to any red-blooded wizard in here. For Merlin's sake, keep an eye out. Where's Snape?"  
"Watching her too."  
"Keep an eye on her. I'll find Potter and Weasley."  
"Harry Potter? You know him?"  
"Had the misfortune to go to school with him."  
"Is he here then?"  
"Don't tell me you belong to the Potter fan club?" he groaned.  
Chastity grinned. "Hermione's mentioned him a few times, that's all."  
"She would. They were joined at the hip for seven years. The Hogwarts Dream Team." He was scanning the room for the familiar black and red heads, and spotted Ron straight away.  
  
Leaving Chastity, he made his way over to them.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Nice place." Harry nodded to him.  
"Thanks, Harry. Look, can you stick close to Hermione? Ginny? Do you mind?"  
"No, why?"  
"Have you seen what she's wearing?"  
"Yeah, it's her 'tease Snape' outfit. Ginny told me about it." Harry looked over to where Hermione was standing with Sirius and Remus.  
"Well she may get more than she bargained for. I've tried to restrict numbers tonight, but I think she could attract a lot more attention than she intended. Snape has already noticed her, and I can see at least three other wizards who are eyeing her up."  
"Blimey, she's supposed to be chaperoning us!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"I think her hormones have gone into overdrive. That's what comes of going without sex for two months." Draco grinned.  
Ron made a face. "You had to remind me, didn't you?"  
"Sorry." Draco was unrepentant though.  
"All right, we'll be on bodyguard duty tonight. But if Snape approaches, she's on her own."  
"I think that's what she's got planned." Ginny smiled.  
"OK, just be careful out there."  
  
The group split up, moving in on Hermione in a flanking move. Draco watched as Hermione greeted Harry and Ron, frowning slightly. Chastity wondered what was going through his mind. Did he really only think of Hermione as a friend? Hermione looked stunning tonight, and she was just the right height for Draco. For a minute, Chastity wished she were six inches taller, then shook herself angrily. Why should she want to change just for a man?  
  
She circled the room, watching all the while for any troublemakers. She signalled to Gregory and Vincent to keep an eye out and made her way closer to the bar area.  
  
The music was loud and the dance floor was filled with the younger set. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Susan surrounded Hermione, keeping strangers at bay. So far, she hadn't noticed anything untoward in their behaviour; all she was concerned about was keeping Severus in her sights.  
  
He hadn't moved from his position against the wall, arms crossed and deceptively casual, but there was a waiting quality about him, as if he was ready to pounce any minute. He was like a big cat tonight, in those gorgeous - sexy - heartbeat slow down! - stop hyperventilating woman! - leather trousers, black cashmere turtleneck (she knew that sweater) under a loose black Armani jacket. She hoped he got her message loud and clear; after all, he'd admitted to the collar being one of his fantasies, and this dress was easy enough to get out of.  
  
After a while, she moved across the dance floor to the bar, waiting to get a drink of juice. Harry was bending over Ginny to hear what she was saying, and didn't notice her go. Ron swung round and made his way towards her, but was being hampered by the crush on the dance floor, so she was on her own.  
  
Severus straightened up, his hand automatically grasping for his sleeve where his wand was hidden. He could see at least two younger wizards moving in on her, and so he moved stealthily forward, his eyes fixed on Hermione who was totally oblivious of her effect on those men around her.  
  
Draco spotted her at the same time and managed to catch Chastity's eye. He jerked his head towards the bar and waited as she slid through the crowd before heading that way himself. Both Hermione and Snape owed him big time for this if he got them through this unscathed, he'd make sure of it.  
  
Hermione held her hand up to the bar wizard to indicate she'd like a drink.  
  
"Let me get that for you." A strange voice said in her ear. She turned her head and looked across to a wizard who looked in his mid-twenties. Not bad looking, but she could see he'd already had a few.  
"No, thank you. I'm fine." She said  
"I can see that." He said in the direction of her chest. Hermione flushed slightly. He crowded a little closer, and she tried to move away, cursing herself for not wearing something that would hide her wand. She clenched a fist instead.  
"Look, I'm not interested, OK?"  
"Sure? I could show you a good time." He leered suggestively.  
"And I could show you a knee to the groin if you want." She glared at him.  
"I like 'em mean." He swayed towards her again.  
"Not this mean." A dark voice said behind him.  
"Go away, granddad." The foolish boy said. Severus gave him his best 'how dare you disrupt my classroom' look, and the boy cowered slightly before straightening his back.  
"Severus, I can handle this." Hermione warned. He flicked his gaze towards her.  
"I'm sure you'd love to, dressed like that."  
Hermione gave a gasp of outrage. Of all the nerve!  
  
Seeing the storm clouds gathering, Draco and Ron moved in, Chastity not far behind. The wizard who was now unfortunately positioned between Hermione and Severus swayed unsteadily; oblivious to the danger he was in. He leered at Hermione again, this time his hand moved to her bottom and she stiffened in surprise.  
  
"Remove your hand." Severus said dangerously. She glared at him again.  
"I said I can handle this." She grasped the offending wrist and shoved it away from her, but keeping eye contact with Severus all the time. The air crackled around them. Ron moved into position behind Hermione and Draco moved behind Severus. Chastity watched to see what the drunken idiot was going to do.  
  
Ron balanced on the balls of his feet, sensing a fight in the offing. He could see Hermione's hand twitching, and wondered which wizard she would go for; the drunk or Snape. He hoped she'd go for Snape; he'd love to see her plant a left hook on his nose. And if she didn't hit him, perhaps he could, and blame it on someone else.   
  
"I'll handle her if you want." The drunk swayed towards Hermione, and as far as she was concerned, it was the last straw. Bloody men and their over-bloody-protectiveness!  
"Handle this!" she hissed, and drew back her clenched fist. Ron moved a fraction too late to stop her, and she let it fly, past the drunk and aiming directly for Severus. He saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Hermione's fist sailed passed him and smacked directly into Draco's beautifully straight nose, snapping his head back with considerable force. Blood sprayed everywhere and he went down hard. As Severus straightened up, his chin met Ron's fist coming the other way, and he joined Draco on the floor.  
  
"Draco!"  
"Severus!"  
Chastity was with Draco in seconds, cradling his head in her lap and pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. Hermione rushed to Severus and was helping him up off the floor, running her hands over him to make sure he was all right, apologising all the time, copping a quick feel of his backside in the soft hide at the same time. Down girl!  
  
Vincent quickly moved in and escorted the drunk out of the club, while Harry finally made it to the bar. He looked at Ron, who was shaking his hand, rubbing the sore knuckles. Harry shook his head and went to help Draco to his feet.  
  
"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you broke his nose!"  
"I wasn't aiming for him!"  
"Thank the Gods." Severus rubbed his jaw, glaring at Ron. Draco was leaning on Chastity, his arm around her shoulders, head tilted back to stem the bleeding.  
"Can we take this somewhere more private?" Chastity asked, shaken by how she had felt when seeing Draco go down.  
  
Draco waved his hand towards his office, and holding onto him, Chastity apparated with him, helping him onto the sofa when they got there. Severus took hold of Hermione's arm and marched her towards the cloakroom. He passed Sirius on the way. Sirius took one look at his face and made a decision.  
  
"I'll get Harry and Ron to keep an eye on things. Good luck."  
"She'll need it." Severus said grimly.  
  
Sirius made his way over to Harry and Ron.  
"Looks like you two are stand-in chaperones."  
"That's OK, Sirius. I don't mind." Ron grinned happily.  
"Did you have to hit him?" Harry asked his best friend.  
"I couldn't resist." He shrugged gleefully. His knuckles hurt, but a quick spell would cure that. He wanted to savour the feeling of getting Snape after seven years of hell.  
  
~~~   
  
Draco lay back on the sofa, his head tilted backwards. In all his years at Hogwarts, no one had ever touched his face with their fist (well, except for that fight with Harry and he'd given as good as he'd got). It had always been hexes. He thought he'd prefer the hexes. The pain in his nose was indescribable, and the blood was ruining his best shirt. A cool hand was caressing his forehead and he sighed. Maybe getting a broken nose was worth it after all.  
"Just stay there while I get my wand. Your nose will be back to normal in a flash." Chastity soothed.   
  
She moved away for a few minutes and then the side of the sofa sank down as she sat next to him. A tingle started in his nose and the flow of blood ceased, and he could feel his nose straighten out to its usual proportions. He opened his eyes to see a pair of sapphire eyes shimmering above him. Chastity's hair formed a curtain about them, cocooning them in a world of their own. Sliding a hand over her shoulder, his fingers cupped around the back of her neck and drew her closer to him.  
  
"I don't care if you're muggle-born." He murmured  
"I'm not muggle-born." She whispered back.  
"I still don't care." He said and kissed her.  
  
~~~   
  
"Accio cloak." Severus said shortly as he pulled Hermione past the cloakroom. His cloak appeared in his hand and he wrapped it around them, enfolding her in his arms. She snuggled into the soft cashmere of his sweater and then they were gone, appearing a few seconds later at the entrance gates of the school.  
  
Pushing open the gate, he strode towards the main entrance, Hermione stumbling beside him. He was pulled back suddenly as her heel sank into the soft ground.  
"Shit! Slow down will you?" she hissed, hopping on one foot while trying to pick up her shoe from the mud. Seeing her bend over proved too much, and he grabbed the shoe himself. As he straightened, he swept her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest, wrapping her up against the cold in his voluminous cloak.  
  
Entering quietly, he swept them down to the dungeons, glad there was no one around. Hermione laughed softly and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I feel like Cinderella." She waved her stiletto shoe at him.  
"Cinderella never wore leather."  
"For which you are eternally grateful." She whispered suggestively. He stopped, looking down into her sparkling eyes.  
"I should be so angry with you." He frowned.  
"Please, Severus, I really don't feel like talking at the moment."  
"But we will talk." He warned.  
"Later."  
"Much later.." he kicked open the potions classroom door, swinging her round to allow her to kick it shut. Muttering a locking and silencing charm on the door, he lowered her to the floor.  
"Do I leave these on?" she indicated her shoes, smiling seductively at him.  
"Why not?" he took her hand, pulling her towards his desk, shrugging his cloak off on the way. She went with him eagerly. Hopping up on to the desk, she drew him close and trapped him between her long legs, sliding her hands under his jacket.  
  
Severus leaned forward and buried his face in her throat, smiling as his cheek brushed against a cold stud on her collar. He slid a hand up her leg, the silk of her stocking sliding sensuously against his palm. His fingers reached the lace top, and he moved slowly over the satin skin there.  
"No garter belt?" he rumbled against her neck.  
"Welcome to the 21st century, my love, they're called Hold-ups." She breathed against his ear. She leaned back and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.  
"You're overdressed, Severus."   
"So are you." He murmured, throwing his jacket in the vicinity of a chair, not caring when it hit the floor instead. Hermione reached for his sweater, bunching it in her hands as she slid it up his chest. Severus reached behind his neck and dragged it over his head, flinging it behind him.  
  
He reached forward and toyed with the zip at her chest, and she smiled, leaning back to give him better access. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing and the rasp of the zip as it was lowered slowly, the soft leather parting to reveal her to his gaze.  
  
Her nipples tightened as the cool air brushed her overheated skin, and she tightened her thighs, drawing him closer. She shrugged out of the dress, letting it fall behind her onto the desk. All she wore now was the stockings, shoes, black lace thong and her choker. His hand tightened on her thigh and he pressed closer, slanting his mouth over hers, tongues mating in a savage kiss.  
  
His bare chest brushed her breasts and she pulled him closer, winding her arms around his neck and threading her fingers into his hair to anchor him there. She moaned deep in her throat, moving restlessly against him as her arousal reached fever pitch. She had been without for him too long; all because of one mistake she'd made.  
  
Their hands moved over each other, relearning familiar pleasure spots. Hermione slid her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, sliding the button free and lowering his zip. She broke free of the kiss and nibbled her way across his cheek to his ear.  
  
The blood roared through Severus as she suckled gently on his earlobe and he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk.  
  
"Um..Severus." she murmured.  
"What?"  
"Did you have much to drink tonight?"  
"I didn't drink anything, why?"  
"I hate to say this...but nothing's happening."  
"What?" he pulled back. He couldn't understand it. His mind was clouded with lust and he had trouble focusing for a few seconds. He looked down to where they were pressed against each other and then looked up, twin spots of colour burning on his cheekbones.  
"Shit."  
"Oh, Severus! You haven't taken.."  
"I forgot."  
"Do you have any?"  
"Not here."  
"But you're a potions master!"  
"Poppy keeps them in the hospital wing."  
"Severus!" she wailed.  
"Well I had other things on my mind!"  
"What's the charm?" she took his face in her palms, forcing him to look at her.  
"What?"  
"What's the charm? You know?"  
"Hermione, you don't want to get pregnant!"  
"What are the odds of it happening on the first go?" she twisted against him.  
"And how many girls have used that line before?"  
"Who gives a shit? Say the charm, dammit!"  
"Oh fuck it!" Severus groped for his wand.  
"No, fuck me." She said throatily as he murmured the release charm.  
"With pleasure." He ripped her thong to one side as she shoved his trousers and black silk boxers down his hips, surging forward into her wet depths.  
  
Hermione threw her head back and braced herself against the desk, thrusting her hips forward and crossing her legs behind his waist, clenching and releasing as her climax built. They were both too far gone for gentleness, and Severus's fingers dug into her hips as he pounded into her. A keening cry built in her throat as she felt the first tremors start, her muscles rippling around him.  
  
Severus groaned as he felt her climax and followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside her and collapsing against her neck.  
  
"Wow."  
"Is that all you can say?" he kissed her under her ear.  
"It's all I'm capable of at the moment." She raised a trembling hand to his hair as tears filled her eyes.  
Severus felt a warm splash on his shoulder and pulled back to see Hermione crying silently. Gathering her into his arms, he pulled out and lifted her off the desk, carrying her to his private rooms.  
  
Holding her close, he filled the bath and stripped them both of the rest of their clothes, lifting her in with him. Settling her against his chest, he held her as she cried, rubbing his hands soothingly over her back, content to let her get it out of her system. When she finally quietened, he summoned a cool flannel and wiped her face gently. She sniffed.  
  
"Better now?"  
"I don't know why you put up with me." She cuddled closer.  
"You know why."  
"I'm sorry about not telling you I was an Animagi." She whispered. "It was wrong of me to deceive you like that."  
"Why did you?" he could talk about this rationally, he hoped.  
"I didn't know Minerva was going to surprise me like that the first time, and after that I couldn't resist. That was when I first started to fall in love with you. I wanted to be with you any way I could. I knew you wouldn't allow a student to get that close to you, and I never dreamed you would ever feel about me that way."  
"But you found out I did."  
"I found out you wanted me for yourself. I didn't know you were in love with me." She corrected.  
"I've missed you, Hermione."  
"I've missed you too. Do you forgive me?"  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"There's nothing to forgive, my love. It was my fault to begin with."  
"No. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I have more than my fair share of secrets too. Yours was trivial in comparison."  
"Will you ever be able to tell me about them?"  
"Perhaps. There may always be part of me that I won't be able to share, though. I've locked it away so deep inside me that I never want it to see the light of day. Can you understand that?"  
"I think I do. So no more secrets?"  
"No."  
"Good. Shall we carry on this conversation in bed?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." He stood up and held out his hand to her. A quick drying spell and they slid under the dark green sheets of their bed, a warm fire flickering in the grate and casting shadows on the ceiling.  
  
Hermione snuggled close to his side, her head on his shoulder and a hand resting on his chest. Severus curled his arms around her, not willing to let her go again.  
  
"Severus.."  
"Hmmn?"  
"You look really good in leather."  
"So do you. I liked your choker tonight."  
"I'd hoped you would."  
"So did others, I noticed." He frowned, lifting his hand to his jaw. It still ached a little.  
"Sorry about that. I only had you in mind when I chose it."  
"I'd rather you didn't wear it again, though." He said.  
"Never?"  
"No. I have something much better in mind. Accio Necklace." He sat up and caught the black velvet box. Hermione sat up.  
"Close your eyes." He commanded, and she shut them obediently. She heard a clinking sound and then he was putting something around her neck.  
"Now open them." He smoothed a hand over her shoulder. Her hand flew to her neck and she gasped.  
"Severus! You promised me!"  
"No, I didn't. You said the rings were enough; I didn't think they were. This suits you much better. Where is your ring, by the way?"  
"Under my pillow."  
"We'll collect it in the morning. And then you can plan our wedding. Christmas, I think."  
"Are you always going to be this bossy?" she smiled at him.  
"I think that's the only way to handle you." He smiled back at her.  
"I can think of a lot of other ways to handle me." She'd let him get away with it just this once, she thought. After all, she had generations of Slytherin conditioning to overcome; it wasn't going to happen overnight.  
"So can I." he pulled her down further under the covers, rolling on top of her.   
"I love you, Severus." She whispered against his mouth.  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
"Hermione.."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Are you thirsty?"  
"Why?"  
"That trick you did with the juice..."  
"Oh Severus, I don't need juice for that.."  
A/N: Are you all happy now? And please don't forget - this is fiction! It's not real life, and totally from my imagination! Who cares if Sev & Hermione are slightly OOC? Go and write your own story if you're not satisfied! 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Sunglow999 for beta reading, my husband for being so patient and to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me.  
  
Chapter 12 - The Epilogue  
  
  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not giving them all back."  
"I didn't think you would."  
"It's still early in the year. They've still got a chance."  
"Does Hell have a freezer section?"  
"You can be a hard woman, Hermione."  
"I know. I had a good teacher. Now do it."  
"All right. 100 points to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. 120 to Slytherin and 150 to Gryffindor."  
"Good boy."  
"I'm not a dog you can pet, Hermione."  
"I know, but you still like to be stroked."  
"Only you can get away with saying that."  
"I know."  
  
~~~   
  
There were murmurs in the hall the following morning as the points were added to the house scoreboards. Ginny smiled to herself. It looked like things were working out between Hermione and Severus after all.  
  
Both Hermione and Severus were missing from breakfast, and Madam Hooch raised her glass to Sirius and Remus. It had been a fun evening after Severus had dragged Hermione away; everyone had let their hair down and Hooch had discovered a hitherto unknown talent for 'mixing the decks' as the DJ had put it. It may have had something to do with those shots of tequila she'd downed...  
  
~~~   
  
"Do you think they'll mind if we skip lunch?" Hermione asked later that morning.  
"I have no intention of being seen until first lesson tomorrow, Hermione. Now come back to bed."  
"I've just run a bath."  
"You can heat it up later."  
"Why don't you join me? The house elves have delivered breakfast."  
"And you're going to eat it in the bath?"  
"It's mainly fruit Severus...."  
"OK, OK, I'm coming." Severus shot out of bed and joined Hermione in the steamy bathroom. He wrinkled his nose.  
"You've put bubbles in."  
"I know. Don't worry, we can always shower afterwards. Wouldn't want you smelling of flowers, now, would we?" Hermione was already in the water and held up her hand to him. He slid in behind her.  
"I don't mind, providing the flowers remind me of you."  
"Oh Severus, that's a lovely thing to say." She sniffed  
"Please don't start crying again."  
"You coped very well last night."  
"That was last night. There were extenuating circumstances. But normally I'm not good with tears."  
"Don't want to get in touch with your feminine side?"  
"The only feminine side I want to get in touch with is yours." He slid his hands around her waist and lifted them to cup her breasts.  
"In that case, touch away." She said breathlessly.  
"What about breakfast?"  
"Sod breakfast." She twisted around, sloshing water and bubbles over the floor. She slid up his chest until her face was level with his and looked at him from under her lashes. His hair was damp from the steam and his cheeks were flushed slightly from the heat. He quirked an eyebrow at her. What?  
"I do love you, Severus."  
The rare smile he reserved just for her lit up his face, taking years off him.  
"I love you too, Hermione." He pulled her forward and teased her mouth open with his. She sighed happily and pressed closer. They'd eat later....  
  
~~~  
  
Harry opened the envelope that was addressed to both Ron and him, and grinned when the embossed parchment fell out, together with a handwritten note from Hermione.  
  
  
Your presence is requested at the Handfasting of   
Miss Hermione Granger   
To   
Professor Severus Snape  
On the evening of 24th December  
RSVP Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Severus and I hope that nearly two months notice is enough for Ron to calm down and refrain from starting a fight at the wedding.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Potter - Tell Weasley if he ever decides Quidditch is too tame; boxing may be a more appropriate sport. S. Snape.  
PS. Harry, ignore him. His jaw is still a bit sore.  
PPS. It is not. I hope Weasley's hand drops off.  
  
Harry chuckled, imagining Hermione and Snape fighting over the quill. He pinned the invitation to the board in the kitchen of the flat he now shared with Ron. He was sure it would be a spectacular ceremony.  
  
~~~   
  
The first snow of the season had fallen the week before the wedding, and Hermione was worried her parents wouldn't be able to make it. Albus assured her that he would put their fireplace on the Floo Network and Severus would escort them personally to Hogwarts. They had been assigned rooms in Gryffindor tower next to Hermione's.  
  
She spent her evenings with Severus, but returned to her own rooms before curfew. Severus looked forward to the time when she could officially move to the dungeons permanently.  
  
~~~   
  
Two hours after the sun set on Christmas Eve, A nervous Severus Snape stood in the great hall, flanked by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He was resplendent in deep green dress robes; Hermione had refused to even consider his usual black, and they'd compromised with the 'so dark green they were almost black'.  
  
All the staff was in attendance, together with Hermione's parents and most of her peers from the previous year. Draco Malfoy held Chastity's hand possessively in his, keeping her anchored to his side. The Malfoy family ring was on her left hand and they planned on visiting her father the next day to ask his permission officially.  
  
The main doors cracked open and Severus swung round to watch his beloved being escorted to him by her father. The breath caught in his throat. She wasn't wearing red, as he had expected. Actually, he was relieved; they'd look like Christmas decorations otherwise. She was wearing dress robes of silver velvet, the wide, deep round neckline a magnificent frame for the necklace that matched her engagement ring that was in his pocket. He'd place it back on her hand after the wedding ring was on her finger.  
  
The tight sleeves ended in a point over her wrists and the hem fell to a train that shimmered as she glided towards him. Her hair was loose and shimmered with tiny jewels placed here and there.  
  
Her gaze locked with his and then John was placing her left hand in his right. Together they turned towards Albus Dumbledore. The ceremony passed in a haze. They registered Albus speaking the traditional words, and felt the ribbon of joining being placed around their clasped hands. Severus slid her wedding band on her finger and Hermione did the same to him. There was a collective sigh as Severus bent to kiss his new wife, changing to applause and whistles as it lengthened and deepened.  
  
"How soon can we disappear?" she whispered when he let her up for air.  
"At least three hours."  
"Bugger."  
"Language, Mrs Snape." He murmured.  
"Don't tell me you didn't have the same thought."  
"At least I didn't verbalise that thought."  
"Can we make it two?"  
"We'll see."  
  
They made their way towards their guests and they were separated as the women crowded around Hermione to congratulate her. Harry and Ron made their way to Severus and Harry held out his hand. Severus shook it and then turned to Ron. Ron smiled sheepishly and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Sorry it didn't drop off, but if it's any consolation it hurt like hell." Ron said.  
Severus shook it reluctantly. "Look after her, Professor."  
"I intend to."  
"That's all that matters."  
"So where are you taking her for a honeymoon?" Remus asked.  
Severus smiled. "The Astronomy tower."  
"Shit, Severus. Couldn't you take her somewhere warmer and more romantic?" Sirius grinned.  
"It's plenty warm and romantic enough, Sirius, and I suggested it." Hermione had escaped to join her husband, who pulled her close to his side.  
"You look lovely, Hermione." Harry kissed her cheek and she hugged him back.  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
~~~   
  
They managed to escape two and a half hours later, leaving the hall under a shower of charmed confetti that sparkled around them. Almost running to the Astronomy tower, they set the wards to 'do not disturb', and collapsed on the huge bed together.  
  
Severus threaded his fingers through her hair, gently removing the jewels until her hair was spread out on the pillow.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful." He stared down at her. "I wish I could take a photograph to capture this moment."  
"I don't need a photograph, Severus, all I need is you." She whispered and drew him down to her.  
  
~~~   
  
"Happy Christmas, Severus." He woke the next morning, his first as a married man, to the sight of a naked Hermione leaning over him.  
"The same to you, my love."  
She handed him a small, long, thin box with a green ribbon around it. He sat up and pulled her close, staring at it.  
"I haven't got you anything." He was appalled he'd forgotten.  
"Well, this is really a joint present." She nervously fingered the sheet at his waist. "I hope you like it."  
Carefully pulling the ribbon, he flipped the lid off and stared inside.  
"What is it?" he lifted out a small white object. "A new type of wand?"  
"No. It's a test. A pregnancy test." She tensed by his side.  
He looked closer. There was a small window in the middle with a plus and minus sign above. There was a blue line under the plus sign.  
"Does this mean..?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Are you sure?" he stared at the little stick again, obviously a muggle device. "I took the potion the next day."  
"I think we were too late."  
"Are you happy with this?"  
"Are you?" she looked up at him apprehensively. It finally sunk into his sleep-fuddled brain that he was going to be a father, and he looked from the stick to Hermione's anxious eyes.  
"Am I? I think all my birthdays and Christmas's have come at once! Oh, Hermione." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, running a gentle hand over her stomach. She melted against him.  
  
It had come as a shock when her period hadn't arrived, but she had wanted to wait until she was absolutely sure before taking the test. She could have checked the magical way, but this was permanent proof.  
  
"How are you feeling? Nauseous yet? Do you want me to get you anything?" he sat up.  
"I'm fine. And the only thing I want is you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't told you, Severus. I won't break, you know. And this is our honeymoon." She wiggled her hips against him. He slid down beside her and held her face between his hands.  
"No transforming, carrying heavy books around and you're to rest regularly, understand."  
"Yes, Professor."  
"I'm going to be a father.."   
"I want a little boy, just like you."  
"No, a little girl, with your eyes."  
"Do you want more than one?"  
"I want a whole Quidditch team."  
"We'd better get some more practice in then..."  
  
~~~   
  
Severus sat on the windowsill a few hours later and glanced over to the bed where his wife was sleeping peacefully, her hand curled protectively over her stomach. Then he looked out over the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts, the smoke from Hagrid's hut spiralling in the distance by the Forbidden Forest.  
  
In his mind's eye he saw a little girl, hair as black as midnight and with cinnamon eyes, taking her first step, reaching for him. Her first word; Daddy. Imaginary potions being brewed in her bedroom, the Sorting ceremony; Slytherin, of course. Graduation, top of her year. First boyfriend.  
  
He frowned slightly, and wondered how long it took for a dragon to mature....  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
A/N: OK, lost a little bit of the formatting there, but I had to live with it. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If I get enough encouragement I may decide to continue the adventures into parenting of my favourite couple later in the year. Thank you again for all the encouragement I received and to Sunglow999 for beta reading. The sequel to her Buffy 'Soul Matchers' story is in the pipeline, should anyone be interested. For now, I have to concentrate my attention on a much-neglected husband. I really should get him back in his motorbike leathers....  
  
Much love, Moonglow. 


End file.
